Going to the Chapel
by ninewood
Summary: DI Alec Hardy, along with Ellie Miller, goes to his cousin's wedding and ends up getting involved in a murder
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story takes place shortly after Broadchurch and guest stars two of David Tennant's other characters, Peter Carlisle from Blackpool and Campbell Bain from Takin' Over the Asylum. I have made them cousins and Peter is the oldest, age 46, Alec is in the middle, age 42, and Campbell is the youngest, age 38. In my stories I wrote for friends, Campbell married his producer, Marcy, adopted her son, Logan, and has two children with her, Emma Rose and Eddie. In one story, Campbell was told he had a brain tumor, but the tumor was benign and his golden brown hair is now dark brown._

Chapter One

Broadchurch

Ellie Miller wasn't surprised when there was a knock on the door as she stopped packing and walked to the door. The precinct had send over some officers to keep the press away after someone told them that her husband, Joe, was Danny Latimer's killer and she sighed, opening the door.

"Hullo," Former DI Alec Hardy said as she looked at him and saw the tired look in his eyes.

"Uh, hello, I thought you left," she said.

"No," he said then looked down and Fred walked over, looking up at him. "Who's this?"

"Oh, you haven't met," she said then picked up Fred and held him in her arms. "This is my youngest son, Fred. Fred, can you say hi to Alec?"

"Hi, Awec," Fred said and Alec gave him a slightly blank look.

"How old is he?" Alec asked.

"He's a little over a year," she said then gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" he asked and she stood back, letting him come in. She closed the door while he nodded his head to Tom then sat on the foot of the bed. She placed Fred down as he walked to Alec then turned around, sitting between his feet. "I…I decided….I…"

"Does this have to do with….your problem?" she asked as she sat down next to him and he nodded his head.

"What problem?" Tom asked.

"Alec is…."

"I'm sick," Alec said then glanced at Ellie.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom asked.

"I'm nae sure if you'll understand, but I have what's called heart arrhythmia. It means my heart's not beating correctly."

"Can you get it fixed?"

"Your mum asked me the same thing. Aye, I can get it fixed. In fact, I'm on my way tae the hospital."

"That's great," Ellie said then saw the look in his eyes and sighed. "Um, Tom, can you look after Fred for a bit?"

"Sure," Tom said as they got up and headed for the door. Ellie closed the door after they left the room as she looked at Alec and he looked at his feet.

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked when he sighed, reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper.

"Now, before I give you this, I need your promise that you will nae use this until after I'm…Until the operation is over," he said and she gave him a blank look.

"What is it?"

"It's the number for my daughter's smart phone," he said then handed her the folded piece of paper. "Do you promise?"

"Wait, you want me to call your daughter and tell her?"

"That's exactly what I want."

"Why didn't you call her?"

"I tried, but I couldnae get the words out," he said as he went to leave when she touched his arm and he looked at her.

"Alright, I'll do it," she said as he nodded then started walking away, stopped and held onto the wall. She half ran to him as he placed his forehead against the wall and she saw the sadness on his face. He closed his eyes for a few minutes then opened them and looked at her. "Stay right there."

"I'm…."

"Stay!" she said then went down the hallway and a few minutes later she came out of the room with Tom and Fred. Sighing, Alec stood straighter as she gave him a concerned look and they went down the hallway.

Ellie watched as the nurse smoothed the sheet down and Alec looked at the ceiling. There were three other men in the room as she walked toward the bed and smiled at Fred sitting on the chair, looking at the lights moving on the heart monitor. Tom was standing next to the chair as Alec looked straight ahead and was miserable.

"Did the doctor say when you're going to have your surgery?" she finally asked.

"He wants tae do some tests so it's the day after tomorrow," he said then sighed and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Are you scared?" Tom asked and he looked at him. In all his years as a DI he had never met a braver kid and he nodded his head.

"Well, we have to go now," Ellie said. "You promise not to leave?"

"Aye, I'll be a good boy," he said as she smiled then picked Fred up and they headed for the door. "Um, can you do me another favor?"

"What is it?" she asked, adjusting her hold on Fred.

"Can you tell Reverend Coates that I want him tae come and see me?"

"You're not his favorite person right now."

"Just tell him that I'm…That I really need tae talk with him," he said and she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Ok," she said as Alec watched them go then looked at the heart monitor and sighed.

Tom and Fred watched a dvd while Ellie stood at the window and looked at the darkness. She knew that Alec would be furious, but she couldn't stand the thought of his daughter finding out after the fact about what was going on when she slid out into the hallway and took her smart phone out of her pocket. She had saved the number when she pushed the button and held the smart phone up to her ear.

"Hello, who is this?" a young girl's voice asked and Ellie sighed, half closing her eyes.

"Hello, this is DS Miller. I am calling on behalf of DI Alec Hardy."

"What's wrong? Has something happened to him?"

"Yes," she said then sighed and told her what was going on. She also talked with his ex-wife then ended the call and leaned against the wall. Sinking to the floor, she placed her hands between her knees and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You did what?" he asked with anger in his eyes as Ellie stood near the bed and he breathed hard and fast through his nose. "Miller, I told you that you were tae call her AFTER my operation!"

"Yes, you did, but I felt that she a right to know! If it were me, I would have wanted Tom and Fred to know!"

"But I'm nae you!"

"Did Reverend Coates come to see you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Aye, he did. I apologized for being an arsehole and he forgave me. We talked aboot a lot of things, even prayed a bit, then I asked him…Well, I asked him if it would be alright if I was buried in the cemetery even if I wasnae from his perish."

"What did he say?"

"He said it would be alright and he would even do the service at the funeral."

"That's good, but I don't think you're going to die."

"I might," he said when the door opened and a woman and a young girl walked in the room. Ellie saw the look in his eyes as the young girl ran to the bed and carefully wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy," she said softly as he hushed her and kissed the side of her head. He stroked her hair while the woman walked closer and stood by the bed.

"Hullo," he said.

"Hello," she said then looked at Ellie. "You must be DS Miller."

"Yes," Ellie said with a nod of her head as his daughter sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"Did they do the tests yet?" his daughter asked.

"Aye," Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb. Ellie saw the look on his ex-wife's face as she walked to the door then stopped, looking back at them. She felt terrible for staying as she watched his ex-wife gently hugging him and, for the first time since he was over at her house for dinner, Alec smiled.

"How long have you been like this?" his ex-wife asked and he looked like a child who was about to be scolded.

"It's been eighteen months or so. It only got bad aboot a month or two ago," he said and she gave him a stunned look.

"Wait, that was around the time….You were sick while working on the Sandbrook case?"

"Aye," he sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Mum, please, you're upsetting him," his daughter said.

"No, Honey, it's ok," he said then looked at his ex-wife. "I was afraid that I would lose my job if I had said something and I was right. I'm done."

"This is my fault," his ex-wife sighed.

"Um," he said as he looked at his daughter and squeezed her fingers. "Do me a favor and go get me a soda."

"You can't have that," she said then saw him looking at her mother then nodded, getting off the bed. She walked to the door when she looked at Ellie and Ellie opened the door. She closed the door after his daughter left the room and looked at Alec looking at the ceiling.

"Sit," Alec said as his ex-wife sat down next to him and he took her hand. "This was nae your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't had the affair…."

"I agree that was a dumb thing tae do, but it was my decision tae take the blame when your car got broken into and the locket was nicked. If I hadn't then you wouldn't be a DI now."

"I just keep thinking of all the arguments and fights we had afterwards. It got so bad that we ended up…"

"Aye, and at the time, I thought it was a good idea for us tae get divorced," he said and she stroked the side of his hand with her thumb.

"Do you regret it?"

"Of course I do," he said with a sad look in his eyes and she moved closer, kissing his lips.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," he said.

"Dumbo," she teased and he smiled.

"Bitch," he teased back when his daughter walked back in the room and headed for the bed. "Miller, can you come over here please?"

Ellie walked to the bed as he looked from his ex-wife to his daughter to Ellie then sighed and half closed his eyes.

"When are they going to do the surgery?" his daughter asked and he opened his eyes.

"Nine thirty tomorrow morning," he said with a sigh and his ex-wife squeezed his fingers. "I want all of you tae be there."

"Even me?" Ellie asked and he gave her a tiny smile.

"Aye, Miller, even you," he said with slightly bugged out eyes and his daughter softly giggled. The nurse came over and told them they had to leave as his ex-wife and daughter kissed his cheeks and Ellie held the door opened. She looked at him as he gave her a blank look then nodded his head to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere and she smiled, leaving the room.

"Ah, Miller, there you are," Alec said with a goofy look on his face and she smiled, taking his hand.

"You have to forgive him. He's dopey," his ex-wife said and he frowned.

"You got the wrong dwarf. I'm Grumpy. Ask Miller," he said then giggled and half closed his eyes.

"Daddy," his daughter giggled and he smiled up at her.

"I am," he said when the interns brought over the gurney and he looked at them. "Ah, there's my ride."

"Behave," his ex-wife said as she kissed the top of his head and tapped the tip of his nose with the tip of his finger.

"My chest itches," he said with a pout and scratched his chest. "Why did they have tae shave most of my chest hair off?"

"It'll grow back," she said as he sighed and nodded his head. She kissed his lips then told him she loved him and he smiled.

"Love you, Daddy," his daughter said then kissed his cheek and he looked at Ellie. Shrugging, she kissed the top of his head and he grinned, looking at the interns.

"Anyone else want tae kiss me?" he asked as they laughed then the interns carefully loaded him on the gurney and headed for the door. "Bye-bye."

They watched them lead the gurney out of the room then held hands and the door closed.

Hours passed as the three of them sat in the chapel when the doctor walked toward them and Ellie looked at him, standing up. She didn't like the look in his eyes when he sighed and sat down next to Alec' ex-wife.

"Is Alec…is he alright?" she finally asked and the doctor looked at his hands.

"The good news is he's alive," he said and Ellie frowned.

"If that's the good news, what's the bad news?" she asked and the doctor looked at her.

"He is in serious critical condition," he said and Alec' ex-wife held onto his daughter, who started crying. "I'll be honest with you. We had to restart his heart twice during the operation and he's slipped into a light coma."

"Will he…Will my dad wake up?" his daughter asked.

"We don't know at this point."

"But he's alright?""

"If he survives the next twenty-four hours," he said and Alec' ex-wife thanked him. The doctor left the chapel as Ellie sat down and took her hand. All of them looked at the cross on the wall then closed their eyes and started praying.

Alec was in the ICU for a month and Ellie spent time watching him from behind the glass. She had been informed that Children Services wanted to take Fred and Tom away from her and it was a miracle that she was able to keep them. Her sister had offered to let her and the boys to stay with her until she could figure out what she wanted to do, but she wanted to go home. After the house was cleaned and redecorated, she and the boys moved back in the house and Olly came over to watch the boys while she went to the hospital to visit Alec.

What worried her was the doctor telling her and Alec' ex-wife that the longer Alec stayed unconscious the less likely he would wake up and she started wondering if she would ever hear his voice again.

It was two o'clock in the morning when her smart phone woke her as she turned the light on then rolled onto her back, picking up the smart phone and pushed the button.

"Hello?" she asked then heard a soft sighing on the other end and frowned.

"M-m-miller?" a soft yet familiar voice asked and tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Get…your…arse…here…n-now," Alec said softly and she smiled.

"On my way," she said then ended the call and placed the smart phone against her chest.

The door opened as she walked in the room and Alec smiled at her with his eyes half opened. She had called Olly to come and stay with the boys as she saw the phone on the table next to the bed and his ex-wife was sitting on the small bed near the window. Alec looked so tired and pale as Ellie walked to his bed and took his hand.

"Hullo," he said a little breathlessly as he squeezed her finger and she smiled softly at him.

"Don't talk," she whispered and he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Did…you…bring…any…grapes?" he asked as she softly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't," she said when he blinked his eyes then looked at her.

"I…hate…having…a…pace…maker," he grumbled then closed his eyes and she gently brushed the hair out of his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't let go of her hand as she looked at the heart monitor and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, no way," Alec said as Ellie walked in the room and was happy to see him sitting up.

"But the doctor said …," his ex-wife said as Ellie stood next to her and saw the anger in his eyes.

"The doctor can sod off. I am nae staying here," he said and his daughter hushed him.

"Daddy, calm down or the nurse will come in," she said and Ellie gave them a confused look.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I want tae go home is what's going on," he said and folded his arms across his stomach.

"The doctor wants Alec to stay here while he's recovering," his ex-wife said.

"I see," Ellie said and smiled.

"It's nae funny, Miller. I want tae go home," he grumbled then looked at the ceiling. "I hate it here."

"We get that," his ex-wife said, brushing the hair from his ear. "What you don't get is you need peace and quiet."

"I can get that at home," he said, looking at her.

"Not with people still pissed off about what happened. They hounded you to the point where you had to come here," she said as he sighed and looked at his daughter.

"Dinnae you want me tae come home?"

"Of course I do," she said and kissed his cheek. "But, if you stay here, we could video chat."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, every day if you want to."

"The thing is I'm nae sure where I'll be able tae stay. The room I had at Becca Fisher's place is gone. I cannae stay here."

"You could always come and stay with me," Ellie said and he gave her a serious look.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I'll stay if you do. So, do we have a deal?" Ellie asked as he thought for a few minutes then wiped his face with his hands and puffed out a breath of air.

"Deal," he said as they shook hands and she softly smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun barely peeked out from behind the clouds as the black car moved down the street and Ellie looked at the boot of the car in front of her. Quickly glancing at the piece of paper in her hand, she double checked the street signs when she flicked the indicator lever and made the car turn left. She then noticed the BBC Scotland Radio building as she flicked the indicator lever again and made the car head for the underground garage of the apartment building, going inside after the security arm went up. She found a parking spot near the doors to the lift when she turned the engine off then looked behind her and smiled. Fred was sound asleep in his car seat and Tom was also asleep with his head against the car seat.

A soft snort broke her train of thought as she turned around, looking to her left, and her passenger shifted in the seat as he started waking up.

"Why'd we stop?" Alec grumbled as he half opened his eyes and looked at her.

"We're here," she said as he blinked his eyes a few times and softy sighed. A few days ago he had received an invitation to his cousin's wedding and she remembered how angry he was when his doctor told he could go as long as Ellie went with him.

"I cannae believe this. How old does he think I am? I'm a grown man and can take care of myself," Alec said while pacing back and forth then sat down on the bed. Ellie had changed the family room into his room as she walked closer and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Calm down," she said as he carefully went onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "I think it'll be fun. I've never been to Glasgow before."

"Stop trying tae change the subject, Miller, I'm really steamed."

"Want me to see if I can find a hotel?" she asked as she got up and he carefully sat up, looking at her.

"No, I already made arrangements. We're staying at my cousin's."

"Ok, are you sure he won't mind?"

"No," Alec said, shaking his head.

"Good, can't wait to meet him," she said as he watched her leave then sighed, placing his hands on his knees.

"You might change your mind. He's a real loony," he said and went to lie down on the bed, closing his eyes.

Watching Ellie get out of the car, Alec rubbed his face with his hands then heard the sound of the boot of the car opening and half closed his eyes. He knew what was in the boot besides their luggage when the sound of the boot closing made him look up at the roof of the car and sigh. Ellie opened the passenger side door while he looked at her and she held something in her right hand.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Aye," Alec said when he took the walker cane out of her hand and carefully got out of the car. Ellie closed the door when she walked around to the other side of the car and opened the back door. After waking Tom and he got out of the car, she placed Fred in the pushchair then closed the door and picked up the tote bag, placing the strap over her shoulders then picked up the suitcases. Alec watched her and Tom as they came around the other side of the car then she looked at the doors to the lift and Alec placed his hands on the handle of the walker cane. She placed the tote bag and suitcases down when she walked around the other side of the car then returned a few seconds later with the pushchair.

"Let's go," he said while Tom and Ellie picked up the luggage then Alec placed the handle of the walker cane over his lower arm, held onto the handles of the pushchair and they slowly walked toward the doors to the lift.

The sun barely peeked out from behind the clouds as the blue car moved down the street and Peter Carlisle held the steering wheel tightly in his hands. After waking up to the icy chill of having the bedding stripped off of him and found then wrapped snuggly around Natalie, Peter was in a grumpy mood and his partner, DI Robert Kincaide, glanced over at him.

"Natalie stole the covers again?" he asked with a small smile and Peter snorted then nodded his head.

"Aye, I nearly froze my balls off," Peter sighed as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and Robert softly smiled.

"Did she warm them for you?"

"No," he said, elongating the "o" and breathed hard through his nose. "I dinnae get it. I thought getting married would be easy. It's a fucking nightmare. All this planning, you'd think she'd never been married before."

"Mebbe she didnae have a formal wedding when she married her ex."

"She doesnae like talking aboot her marriage with Ripley," Peter said then sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Well, in a few days it'll all be over."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm THIS close tae chucking the whole thing!" Peter said with his fingers of his right hand barely an inch apart.

"Aye, you do that and you won't have tae worry aboot your balls because she'll cut them off," Robert said as Peter glared at him then parked the blue car at the curb and turned the engine off.

"Come on," Peter said as he got out of the car and Robert softly laughed, getting out of the car. Walking by the other police officers, Peter half ran up the stairs when he opened the door and held the door open for Robert to go inside. They walked down the hallway toward the lift when they stopped at the doors to the lift and showed their identification to the officer near the lift doors.

"The body's on the seventh floor, Sir," the officer said with a salute as Peter nodded his head and pushed the button for the lift. The lift doors opened when Peter and Robert went in the lift and Peter pushed the button, watching the doors close while the officer saluted them. Peter leaned against the wall while Robert watched the numbers moving and Peter sighed, feeling his mobile vibrating. He took the mobile out of his pocket when he looked at the screen and leaned the side of his head against the wall.

"Natalie?" Robert asked and Peter nodded his head. He looked at the text when his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "She sent you a naughty photo?"

"Um," Peter said while the blush moving across his cheeks made his freckles stand out and Robert laughed, shaking his head.

"Fuck, I remember when Julie used tae send me pictures like that. I nearly dropped dead when my dad accidentally picked up my phone and saw the picture she had sent me!"

"Shit," Peter said as the doors to the lift opened and he placed the mobile back in his pocket. They walked down the hallway as they passed some of the officers and nodded to them. They stopped at the doorway to one of the apartments then showed their identification to the officer near the door and the officer removed the police tape, allowing them to go into the apartment after they placed the blue rubber gloves and plastic booties on. The forensic team was busy taking photographs, dusting for prints and gathering evidence as they walked by then stopped and looked at the coroner. She was tall with long brown hair and hazel eyes, a round face and a small button for a nose. Peter couldn't help to notice her thin, muscular body and she looked up at him, pushing up the wire rimmed glasses she was wearing.

"Morning, boys," M. E. Cassidy Simm said while kneeling on her haunches near the body of a tall male with dark brown hair and a lean build and they walked closer, looking down at her.

"So, who's this then?" Robert asked as he knelt down on his haunches and looked at the body.

"Well, according tae his driver's license, this is Phillip Charles."

"Do you have a T.O.D.?" Peter asked as he knelt down on his haunches and looked at her.

"No, but this might be a clue," she said as she carefully pulled the shirt open and they looked at the multiple stab wounds covering most of Phillip Charles' chest. "He's also missing both of his ring fingers."

"Fuck, you'd think with that much damage there would be blood everywhere," Robert said and Cassidy nodded her head.

"And according tae a neighbor, no one heard a thing."

"Which means this guy was killed somewhere else," Peter said as he stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure this is his place?"

"Aye, his name's on the mail on the desk," Cassidy said while Robert stood up and walked to the desk. He looked through the mail when he noticed the frame on the desk and picked the frame up, looking at the photograph of Phillip Charles and a blonde woman.

"Any idea who this woman is?" he asked, showing them the photograph.

"Not yet," Cassidy said as Peter sighed and puffed out a breath of air.

"Call us when you have a T.O.D.," Peter said while walking to the door then turned, looking at Robert. "Bring the picture."

Saying goodbyes to Cassidy, Robert followed him out of the room as they removed the blue plastic gloves and plastic booties and Peter frowned, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

"Come on! Let's go!" Campbell Bain shouted as he walked down the hallway, knocked loudly on the bedroom door and the door opened. It still amazed Campbell that he had a sixteen year old son, but he was also amazed that his older son, Logan, was now twenty-one and was away studying psychiatry and mental illness at a local university. Eddie was as tall as Campbell, had his golden brown hair and looked just like him. He was also lean as he was and was wearing jeans, socks and Campbell's old rainbow colored tie-dyed shirt.

"Ah, good, you're dressed! Now move!" Campbell said as Eddie sighed, rolled his eyes, walked by him and headed down the hallway. Smiling, Campbell walked down the hallway when he knocked on the bedroom door and opened the door. Clothing, shoes and boots were scattered about the room as he walked inside and nearly got hit in the face with a pink jumper. "Oi, watch it!"

"Sorry, Daddy," nine year old Emma Rose said as she turned around and he softly smiled. Emma still blushed when he called her his little miracle, but, to him, that's what she was. He never thought he could give Marcy another child after surviving brain surgery and being temporary paralyzed as he placed the pink jumper over the back of the chair in front of the vanity and walked toward her.

"Mind telling me why your room looks like a tornado came through and spewed your clothes everywhere?" he asked with a grin and she shyly smiled, looking down at her feet.

"I dinnae have anything tae wear," she said and he looked at her outfit. She was wearing jeans, socks and a white jumper with pink kittens on the front and he titled his head to one side, blinking his eyes a few times.

"That looks cute," he said then moved back a step when she glared at him. "Oh-key, I thought I had three years before I got that look."

"I dinnae want tae look cute," she said, stamping her foot as he went down onto his knees and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sweet Pea, you're beautiful. Now tell Daddy the name of the boy you're trying tae impress," he said as her eyes widened and he grinned. "Come on. Tell me."

"It's Tony MacAvee," she finally said and Campbell scrunched up his face.

"Which one is he again?"

"He's the captain of the football team," she said with a look like he just asked her the dumbest question in the universe.

"Ah, ok, but isnae he eleven?"

"So?" she asked with a blank look on her face.

"Nothing," Campbell said then stood up and held his hand out, wiggling his fingers.

"What aboot my room?" she asked, taking his hand.

"You can clean it up when you get home," he said with a wink and they left the room. He swung her hand back and forth while they walked down the hallway then around the corner when the doorbell buzzed and he let go of her hand. Walking to the door, Campbell opened the door as he looked at Alec, Tom, Fred and Ellie then leaned against the doorframe and smiled. "Hullo, Cousin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hullo," Alec said softly as Campbell looked at Ellie, Tom and Fred and smiled at the confused look on their faces.

"Hullo, I'm Campbell Bain," he said as he stuck his hand out and Ellie smiled, shaking hands with him.

"I'm Ellie Miller. Wait, did you say Campbell Bain? The only Campbell Bain I've heard of is that hysterically funny disc jockey on BBC Scotland," she said and he grinned.

"That's me!" he said and her eyes widened.

"Your cousin is Campbell Bain?!" she asked and Alec sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Aye, can we come in?" he asked and Campbell stepped back to allow them to come in.

"Who is this little guy?" he asked as he waved at Fred and Fred shyly waved back.

"This is my son, Fred," Ellie said.

"How old is he?"

"He's a little over a year," she said. "And this is my older son, Tom."

"Hi," Campbell said as Tom nodded his head and Campbell closed the door after bringing in the luggage. Marcy came out of the kitchen then stopped short as she looked at Alec and he looked at her, tilting his head to one side.

"Ah, this is my wife, Marcy," Campbell said while walking to her and slid his arm around her waist. "Marcy, this is my cousin, Alec, and his friend, Ellie, and that's her sons, Tom and Fred."

"Hullo," she said as they nodded when Eddie and Emma Rose came in the room and Alec turned, looking at them.

"Now, that is my youngest son, Eddie, and that sweetie pie is my daughter, Emma Rose," Campbell said and Emma Rose waved at Alec. "Kids, this is my cousin, Alec, his friend, Ellie, and her sons, Tom and Fred."

"Blimey, he looks just like you, Daddy," Emma Rose said, nodding her head toward Alec and Campbell lightly laughed.

"Aye, he does. See, his mother is my mother's older sister."

"Ah," Ellie, Emma Rose and Eddie said together when Marcy walked closer and looked at Fred.

"How old is he?" she asked and Fred shyly smiled at her.

"He's a little over a year," Ellie said.

"Well, breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?"

"No, we ate earlier," Ellie said as Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You ate. I just had some dry toast and water," he grumbled while Marcy looked at him and sighed. Campbell had told her about Alec' operation as she nodded and Campbell walked closer, picking the tote bag and placed the strap over his shoulder then picked up the suitcases.

"Well, let me show you where you're sleeping," he said as he headed down the hallway and Marcy felt her heart aching as she watched Alec slowly walking away.

Peter sipped on the coffee while walking down the hallway then placed the insolated paper cup in the trash bin. Robert opened the door as they walked in the morgue and Cassidy was standing near the metal autopsy table. Phillip Charles' body was lying under the white sheet as the stitching made a Y-shape across his chest and stomach and Cassidy smiled, looking at them.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"From the tests I've done, I estimate the T.O.D. was around six to eight o'clock last night."

"Any idea what made those stab wounds?" Robert asked as he looked down at the body and Cassidy removed a small, metal pointer from her pocket and extended the small, metal pointer.

"As you can see, he was stabbed repeatedly with what looks like a long blade and his heart and lungs were cut tae ribbons. But check this out," she said as she moved the sheet back and they looked at Phillip Charles' wrists and the lower half of his body. There were welts and bruises on Phillip Charles' stomach and sides as well as his wrists and the bruises appeared to be the size of a fist. "He was also restrained and tortured. From the looks of the bruising, I would say the last time he was tortured was two hours before his death."

"So someone pounded on him then killed him?" Robert asked.

"Looks like," Cassidy said while Peter looked at the bruises and sighed.

"But why torture him, cut off his fingers then stab him?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"And how did they get him back tae his flat without anyone knowing aboot it?" Robert asked. "The neighbor said that no one heard anything."

"I dinnae ken, but I did find some fibers in his hair and under his fingernails. I sent the fibers down tae the lab," Cassidy said as they nodded and she pushed in the small, metal pointer and placed the small, metal pointer back into her pocket. "Did you find out anything?"

"Aye, it turns out the woman in the photo was Phillip Charles' fiancé," Peter said.

"She's been contacted and hopefully will be at the station when we get back," Robert said and Cassidy nodded.

"Well, here's a copy of the autopsy report and I'll contact you when I find out what those fibers were," she said as she handed Peter a folder and he nodded. Cassidy watched them leave the morgue when she sighed then looked down at the body and blinked her eyes a few times.

The interrogation room door opened as Peter and Robert walked in and Robert closed the door. Sitting at the table was a tall woman with a round face and a small nose. She had hazel eyes, which were red from crying, and her black hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had a slender build and was wearing a blue blouse, jeans and brown boots. Peter remarked how pretty she was as he slid the box of tissues across the table toward her and she silently nodded her head, taking a few tissues.

"You must be Vicki Patterson," he said after he turned on the recorder as he sat down on the chair across from her and she nodded her head. "I'm DI Carlisle and this is my partner, DI Kincaide."

"Have you…have you found out who killed Phillip?" she asked then wiped her eyes with the tissue and Peter sighed, sitting back against the back of the chair.

"No," Robert said as he sat down and placed the folder on the table. "Do you ken anyone who might want tae hurt him?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"What did he do?" Peter asked.

"He is, uh, was a construction manager."

"And you're sure he didnae get into rows with anyone at work?"

"No, he and his team are, uh, were like family."

"What is the name of the company he worked for?" Robert asked as he took a pen out of his pocket and moved the notepad on the table toward him.

"He works, um, worked for Blue Star Construction," she said and he nodded his head, writing on the paper.

"And he got along with his bosses?" Peter asked.

"Aye, why do you ask?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, it appears that he was tortured before he was killed," Peter said and she gasped.

"What?!" she asked as Robert sighed and opened the folder.

"I must warn you. These are pretty intense," Robert said and she nodded her head. He slid the folder across the table as Vicki looked at the photographs then sighed and Peter got up, walking around to the other side of the table. He knelt down on his haunches when he placed his hand on top of her hand and she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"I am so sorry," he said softly then looked at the photographs and Vicki sighed. "Uh, I hate tae ask, but when was the last time you saw him?"

"I havenae seen him in a few days. He was working on this job out of town," she said.

"Would his bosses ken where that job was?" Robert asked.

"Aye, they would."

"Again, I have tae ask, but where were you from six to eight o'clock last night?" Peter asked and saw the confusion in her eyes.

"I was with some friends at a club."

"Which club?"

"It was the Shooting Star," she said and Robert nodding, writing on the paper. "You're nae suggesting I had something tae do with…."

"No, we're just covering all the bases," Peter assured her and she sighed, looking down at her hands.

"We were going tae be married tomorrow," she whispered while Peter looked at Robert and Robert nodded his head. Vicki didn't move while Peter softly rubbed her back and titled his head to one side.

"We will find this arsehole. I promise," Peter said softly as she glance at him and slowly nodded her head.

"You all settled in?" Campbell asked while he leaned on the doorframe and looked at Alec lying on the bed. Campbell noticed how pale and tired he looked as Alec sighed and continued to look at the ceiling.

"As settled as I can get," he said while Campbell softly kicked off the doorframe and walked toward the bed. "Whose room is this?"

"This is my older son, Logan's room."

"Ah, where is he?" Alec asked.

"He's at university."

"What's he studying?"

"He's studying psychiatry and mental illness. Guess having a loony for a father…."

"Campbell," Alec said with anger in his eyes.

"Hey, I ken what I am. I'm nae ashamed of it," Campbell said with a grin.

"And he's coming home for the wedding?"

"Aye, he'll be home in a few days."

"Where's he going tae sleep if I'm in here?"

"He's going tae sleep on the air mattress in Eddie's room."

"I feel like I'm putting you out," Alec sighed and Campbell frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, you're nae putting me out. In fact, I'm glad you're here," he said and Alec saw the seriousness in his eyes. Alec knew that Campbell was manic, but he never saw the depressed side of him and he blinked his eyes a few times. He had also seen the look in other people's eyes when he looked at Ellie or any of the others who came to see him while he was in the hospital and Alec sighed, looking back at the ceiling.

"Just how mad at me are you?" he asked then looked at Campbell and saw the slightly stunned look on his face. "Come off it, Shadow, I ken when you're upset. Talk tae me."

Campbell lightly laughed over him using his childhood nickname as he thought for a few seconds then ran his fingers through his hair. He knew how he felt, but he didn't want to just yell at Alec because Ellie told him that Alec couldn't handle that yet.

"I….," he started then pressed his lips together while Alec waited for him to continue and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at him. They looked deeply into each other's eyes when Campbell saw something just behind his eyes that told him it was ok and took a deep breath, letting it out. "Fine, you want tae ken how mad I am?! I'm furious! You bloody, selfish, insensitive bastard! Do you ken how scared and worried I've been over these last four months?! We're family and I had no clue that you were even sick!"

"Well, tae be honest, you never told me you were sick," Alec said as he reminded Campbell about his brain tumor and Campbell sighed, nodding his head.

"Aye, you're right, but at least I took care of it before it got so bad that I would have died on the bloody operating table. Unlike you! Why didnae you do something sooner?!"

"I was…I…Um…" Alec said then trailed off and sighed. "I was scared."

"You were scared?! What the hell were you scared of?"

"I was scared of losing my job! Do you have any idea how hard I had tae work tae get tae where I am now? I am, or was, a DI and a damn good trouble shooter! Then I mess up one time and end up in some tiny beach town!"

"And you got involved in a murder case that nearly killed you."

"Right and it was my decision tae ignore what was wrong tae get the job done."

"But that's stupid."

"Aye, it might have been, but it was my decision nae anyone else's," he said with a nod of his head. Campbell saw that he was breathing hard as Alec titled his head and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You're getting upset," he said as he started to get up when Alec clenched his jaw then grabbed tightly onto his wrist and Campbell looked down.

"Aye, I am getting upset. My doctor says it is ok for me tae get upset in short spurts, but Miller won't let me and it's fucking frustrating. I am grateful that she's taking care of me, but I have had it with being babied! True, I liked it at first, but now it's bloody irritating! All this eggshell walking is getting on my bloody nerves! So do me a favor and sit down," Alec growled and Campbell sat down.

"I guess I'm the only one who really understands what's going on in your head right now. I didnae ken what I was going tae do either before or after my operation. I didnae think I could do my job or if I still had one and I nearly convinced myself that I was still going tae die. That's why I was stuck in a wheelchair for months. My brain thought I was still dying and there was no reason tae get better. But it's different with you. YOU knew what was wrong and was ready tae die!" he said and Alec nodded his head.

"Aye, I spent a lot of time thinking aboot it. I thought about all the bad stuff in my life and I was able tae forgive myself for nae being able to fix them. I forgave my parents for all the shite they put me through. I forgave my wife for what she did, but us nae telling our daughter the real reason we got divorced was our choice. I forgave whoever it was who did the killing in Sandbrook. I also forgave myself for nae taking my health more seriously. I was at peace and was ready tae move on."

"And you are moving on."

"What are you on aboot?"

"Ok, you're nae a DI anymore, but there is a way you can still be a cop. You could teach at the police academy or take a desk position or…."

"I am nae becoming a desk jockey," he said, rolling his eyes and Campbell smiled.

"Um, what's that other position? It's when a retired cop comes in and helps out on cases once in a while?"

"You mean….?" Alec asked then thought for a minute and his eyes widened. "Campbell, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Aye, I never thought aboot being a police consultant."

"Ah, that's what I was thinking of! You'd be perfect!" Campbell said and smiled. "Now that we figured that out, want tae go for a walk? Ellie said that's what you do this time of day."

"Get my cane," Alec said as he carefully got off the bed and Campbell went to get him his walker cane. They slowly went down the hallway when Alec gently nudged him and Campbell looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Race ya," he said and smiled at the stunned look on Campbell's face.

"And people call me loony," Campbell said then rolled his eyes and his laughter echoed behind them as they headed down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Well, the barman at the Shooting Star confirms that Vicki Patterson was there from five and nine last night. It was her hen night," Robert said after hanging up the receiver and Peter nodded, placing the heart shaped lollipop in his mouth.

"I did call Phillip Charles' bosses and they confirmed that he should have been in Edinburgh," Peter said, removing the lollipop and wagged it at Robert.

"Have you pulled his records?" Robert asked as Peter placed the lollipop back in his mouth and nodded his head.

"His finances are good, his phone records show the usual business calls and calls to his fiancé and friends and he only had four paid traffic tickets," Peter said after taking the lollipop out of his mouth and placed the lollipop in his coffee mug.

"Which means we're no closer tae figuring out why someone would want tae kill him," Robert sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands and Peter nodded.

"What's eating me is the fact that no one heard anything when whoever did this took his body back tae his flat," Peter said when he lifted the lollipop stick up and frowned, seeing that the heart shaped lollipop had melted. "Great."

Robert laughed when Peter got up and headed for the door. Robert followed him as they walked down the hall and Peter reached into the pockets of his trench coat then stopped. He patted down his trench coat then checked the pockets of his jacket and growled.

"That was the last one?" Robert teased and Peter glared at him. He stormed down the hall as Robert softly laughed and half ran after him.

Marcy placed the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher while Ellie walked in the kitchen and sat on the chair of the small table.

"Did you need something?" Marcy asked as she closed the door to the dishwasher and dried her hands with the small towel that was on the counter.

"I just wanted to make Alec something to eat," Ellie said.

"He said he only had some dry toast and water for breakfast."

"Yeah, he said he wasn't hungry at that rest stop," Ellie said as Marcy walked to the table and sat down.

"Take it from me, taking care of someone like him isnae easy. Campbell can be a terror when he's sick," she said and Ellie slightly smiled. "Um, how are you?"

"What?"

"Look, I ken all aboot what happened with…with your husband and all. So, tell me. How are you?"

"Heh, it's funny. You're the first person to ask me. Well, Alec asked, but that's it. I'm coping. I mean it's taking me a bit to wrap my head around what happened, but what really pisses me off is what he did to Danny! He was just a kid!" Ellie said when the tears started falling and she buried her face in her hands. Marcy got up then walked to her chair and knelt down, gently rubbing Ellie's back. She had brought the tissue box with her as she handed Ellie some tissues and allowed her to take her time calming down. A few minutes later Ellie calmed down as she wiped her eyes then blew her nose and Marcy moved the chair closer, sitting down. "Sorry."

'There's nothing tae be sorry for."

"Yes, there is. I got angry at someone for not seeing what was going on in her home and I was blind to what was going on in mine! What an idiot!" Ellie said and pounded her fist on the top of the table. "If things weren't bad enough, I had to work my ass off to keep custody of Tom and Fred."

"They wanted tae take them?"

"Oh, yeah, they said that I was a danger to them. That was bullshit! It was Joe who was the monster not me! It was pure luck that my solicitor got them to let me keep them!" she said and new tears fell from her eyes.

"Nae tae sound insensitive, but why did you want tae add taking care of Campbell's cousin tae everything?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't like him at first. He rolled into my life like a hurricane and started barking orders like we were a bunch of rookies. I wasn't sure, but I felt like there was something more to him and it took him nearly dying on me to find out about…that he was ill. As the case went on, we started to understand each other and I felt, well, obligated after he had his surgery."

"If he's anything like my husband, I bet it took a lot of talking before he agreed tae have it."

"No, it didn't. He was very agreeable. What really bugs me is he doesn't want to eat. I've tried, but he's so picky!"

"I bet I can get him tae eat."

Ellie watched as Marcy got up and walked to the refrigerator. A few minutes later Marcy had a plate with a mushroom, onion and egg white omelet that was lightly sprinkled with black pepper, a glass of orange juice, a glass of soy milk and silverware sitting on a tray and Ellie looked down at the omelet.

"He's not going to eat that. He says that it's not an omelet unless it's yellow," Ellie sighed and Marcy smiled.

"Aye, Campbell said the same thing. It took me weeks before I could get him tae eat healthy meals. Come on," she said then picked up the tray and headed for the kitchen door. Ellie opened the door as they walked in the main room and stopped when the front door opened. Campbell held the door open as Alec slowly walked in with Tom following close behind and Campbell reached out for the pushchair. Fred looked up at him as Campbell smiled down at him then closed the door. "Where did you guys go?"

"We went out for a walk," Campbell said as he lifted Fred out of the pushchair and held him high over his head, making Fred giggle. "To be honest, it's raining out so we just walked up and down the hall."

"Give him here," Ellie said as he nodded then handed Fred to her, but Fred whimpered and reached out for him. "Looks like you made a friend."

"Aye, looks like," Campbell said then saw the tray sitting on the table and his eyes went wide. "Is that for me?!"

"No, it's for him," Marcy said with a laugh to her voice while pointing to Alec and Alec walked to the table then looked down.

"What is that?" he asked when Campbell appeared next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"THAT is Marcy's Fluffy Cloud Omelet!" Campbell said when he took the fork off the tray and cut into the omelet. "Come on. Give it a try."

"Ah…," Alec said when Campbell placed the fork in Alec' mouth and Alec glared at him. Campbell removed the fork while Alec chewed then swallowed and swatted Campbell's hand away when he tried to take a bite. Campbell handed the fork to him with a flare then they sat down and Marcy grinned at Ellie. Ellie grinned back as she watched Alec eat some more of the omelet then sip on the soy milk and Ellie kissed Fred's cheek.

The door opened as Peter and Robert walked in and a tall man with balding black hair and gray eyes was closer. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and slippers and looked like he hadn't shaved yet.

"Are you Lance Whales?" Robert asked as he showed the man his identification and the man looked at it then at Robert and sighed.

"Yeah, what's this aboot?" he asked as Peter showed him his identification and folded his arms across his chest.

"This is aboot the murder in seven C," Peter said and Lance looked at him with a bored look on his face.

"I already talked with the cops."

"Aye, but we're just trying tae clear up why no one heard anything either last night or this morning. I mean the man was nae only stabbed tae death, but had the shite kicked out of him," Robert said.

"Well, I'm only the morning supervisor. If you want tae ken what happened during the night then you'll have tae talk tae Jack."

"Does this Jack have a last name?" Peter asked.

"Aye, it's Buckman," Lance said and Robert took out a pad and pen and wrote the name down.

"Do you have his home address?" Robert asked as Lance nodded and told him the address.

"Let's go," Peter said with a nod toward Lance then they left the building and headed for the blue car. Peter looked up while the rain softly pattered on his face as he frowned and wiped the water from his face. Robert shrugged as he unlocked the passenger side door and opened the door. Getting in, Peter closed the door when his mobile vibrated and he sighed, removing the mobile from his pocket. He looked at the screen then pushed the button, brushing some of his fringe out of his eyes. "Hello, Love."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I am in the middle of a case, but I can talk," he said then glanced at Robert and his eyes widened at him making kissy lips at him. "Correct that. I am aboot tae kill my partner."

"Oh, leave Robby alone. Anyway, I was talking with Trish and she still hasn't gotten your attendance list. How is she going to know how many of us are sitting at the main table if you don't tell her how many groomsmen there are and who your best man is?"

"You know who they are. You tell her."

"Peter!"

"Ok…fine," he sighed then pinched his eyes closed with his fingers and thumb and leaned the back of his head against the back of the seat. "I promise tae email her the list as soon as I get back tae the station."

"Thank you," she said then ended the call and he looked at the screen pushing the button.

"You're welcome," he sighed then placed the mobile in his pocket and Robert gently nudged him then started the car.

The rain had stopped while the sun tried to peek out from behind the clouds and Alec stood in front of the window, looking at the radio station. His doctor was concerned about him being so close to the station's radio tower or satellite dishes, but he felt ok and could barely feel his heart thumping in his chest. He looked up at the satellite dishes on the roof of the station when Campbell slid up next to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asked.

"I'm looking at the radio station," Alec said.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if it's ok for me tae be this close tae the radio tower."

"Ah, well, Marcy did get this email from your doctor asking what frequencies we use and it turns out that they won't interfere with your pacemaker."

"That's good," Alec said then placed his forehead against the glass and half closed his eyes. "Fuck, I should be able tae go anywhere I want without worrying aboot if this bloody thing will go wonky."

"Hey," Campbell said as Alec glanced at him and he grinned. "Your doctor also said you can go over there if you want. So, Cousin, do you want tae come see what I do for a living?"

"Aye," Alec said then carefully turned around and they headed for the door. Campbell helped him with his trench coat then opened the door and they left the flat while the door closed behind them.

The blue car pulled up to the curb when the doors opened and Peter and Robert headed for the stairs. Peter took the stairs two at a time when he stood in front of the door and Robert appeared next to him. Pushing the button, Peter rocked back and forth on his heels when the intercom clicked on and they looked up at the security camera.

"Yeah, who is it?" the voice asked.

"I'm DI Carlisle and this is DI Kincaide," Peter said as they held up their identification up to the security camera and waited. A click alerted them that the door was unlocked as Peter opened the door and they looked at each other.

"My flat's on the fifth floor, Five C," the voice said then they walked inside and headed for the hallway. The stair case was to the left as they walked up the stairs and Peter looked up. A few minutes later they stood in front of the door to Five C when Robert knocked on the door and Peter listened to the sounds of the hallway. A television played behind one of the doors and a baby was crying somewhere. The door opened when a tall man with slicked back brown hair and brown eyes looked at them and he scratched his bottom through his jeans. "Well?"

"Are you Jack Buckman?"

"Aye, I am," Jack said with a nod of his head then they showed him their identification and he sighed. He moved back as they walked in the room and Peter looked at the flat. It was one room with a bedroom to the right and a black and white cat lounged lazily on the windowsill. The furniture looked second hand, but still in good shape and Jack walked to the small refrigerator, opening the door. "You two want a beer?"

"Sorry, we're on duty," Robert said and Jack nodded, closing the refrigerator door after taking out a beer bottle.

"What's this aboot?" he asked and opened the top of the beer bottle on the edge of the counter.

"We want tae ask you aboot the body they found," Peter said while looking around the room and scratched the cat behind its left ear.

"Ah," Jack said and sipped on the beer.

"We need tae understand how it was that no one in the building heard someone being beaten then stabbed tae death last night. Care to enlighten us?" Peter asked as he walked closer and Jack glared at him.

"You have tae excuse my partner. He's a bit cranky today," Robert said as Peter shrugged then went to sit on the couch and Robert looked at Jack. "Now, did anything odd happen after six to eight o'clock last night? You were on duty, aye?"

"Aye, I was and I wouldnae call it odd, but there was this delivery," Jack said as Peter got off the couch and walked to him.

"What sort of delivery?" he asked.

"Some bloke came and had this big box with him. He said it was for the man on the seventh floor," he said and Robert and Peter looked at each other with slightly stunned looks on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The lift doors opened while Campbell, Alec and Marcy walked down the hallway and Alec held the handle of the walker cane in his right hand. Campbell nodded to some people in the hallway as they passed when Marcy stopped at the door and gently knocked before opening the door.

"Hey, Guys," she said as Trevor Burke and his wife, Jamie, looked at her and smiled.

"Hey," Jamie said and Trevor nodded. Trevor was the son of the station owner and, like Campbell, was manic. He met Jamie nine years ago when she joined the show and they married two years later. Four years ago they were blessed with twin boys and Campbell was gob smacked when he was asked to be their godfather.

"Where's Campbell?" Trevor asked when the door opened in the production room and Campbell hushed Alec as they walked in the room. They jumped after Campbell sat down then turned the intercom on and howled while spinning around in the chair. Marcy glared at him laughing while Alec held the handle of the walker cane in his hands and she sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Arsehole," Jamie said, trying to calm down her heartbeat.

"Aye," Marcy said as Campbell came into the room and he door closed behind him. "Is he ok?"

"Aye, he's fine," Campbell said as Marcy looked at Alec and Alec nodded his head. She watched him sit on the chair while he looked at the soundboard and placed his glasses on as he tried to figure out which button or switch turned the intercom on. He could just hear them through the glass as he sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked, pointing to Alec.

"That's my cousin, Alec," Campbell said.

"He looks like that guy from Broadchurch," Trevor said when Marcy noticed the angry look on Alec' face after he looked up and titled his head to one side.

"Right, leave it and get your ears on," Marcy said as she headed for the door then paused after opening the door and smiled at Campbell. "Behave."

"Yes, Mommy," he said as he blew her a kiss then Marcy left the room. Campbell saw Alec giving him a blank look then shrugged as he sat down and lifted the headphones off the hook next to the microphone. He watched Marcy sit down next to Alec then Campbell looked up at the webcam and smoothed down his hair. He had been told by his Campbell's Cuties how much they enjoyed seeing him on the web cams as he placed his headphones on and looked at Marcy. Marcy counted down with her fingers when the ON AIR light came on and Campbell smiled, leaning on the back of the chair. "Good afternoon, Loony Tuners, this is the Loony Tunes Show and I am Campbell Bain."

"And I'm Jamie Burke. Back there is my wonderful husband Trevor!" Jamie said and Trevor waved at the webcam.

"Uh, for those who do nae have a web cam, Trevor just waved," Campbell said with a grin and Trevor snorted, rolling his eyes. "And it appears that someone's in a grumpy mood."

"Well, you've been in a grumpy mood, too, Mate," Trevor said then stuck his tongue out at him.

"Aye, Boss, you have," Jamie agreed and Campbell gave them a stunned look. "So I guess I'll just have tae…."

"No, please, anything, but that!" Campbell said in mock horror and dived under the console.

"What are they doing?" Alec whispered while Marcy softly laughed and shook her head.

"No, nae that!" Trevor said as he dived under the console while Jamie came toward him as she wiggled her fingers and Alec placed his elbows on the console.

"Do they normally do that?"

"Aye," Marcy said with a nod of her head.

"Do you want me tae make them stop?"

"No, it would be confusing if they heard your voice. You sound too much like Campbell," she said then looked at the soundboard and smiled. "Hold on."

Alec was puzzled while watching as she pushed buttons and checked the screen then moved the microphone toward him and smiled.

"Say something," she whispered as he frowned then blinked his eyes.

"Like what?" he asked, but his voice sounded inhuman and his eyes widened. He thought for a few seconds when he nodded his head and she pushed the intercom button. "Alright, you lot, what are you doing?"

Trevor and Campbell climbed out from under the console when they looked toward the production room and Alec glared at them. Campbell frowned as he thought then his eyes widened in mock horror and he backed up.

"Now look what you did! It's the Guv!" Campbell gasped.

"That's right," Alec said as his voice growled and Marcy cupped her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Play some music or I'm coming in there."

"Aye, Guv, whatever you say!" Campbell said as Jamie pushed the button and Campbell walked over to the window and Alec carefully stood up. The web cam couldn't reach where Campbell was standing as he placed his hand on the glass then Alec placed his hand on the glass and nodded his head.

"Did you see what was in the box?" Robert asked.

"No, but the guy was very insistent aboot being let in," Jack said and Robert wrote some notes on the notepad he had taken from his pocket.

"What time was this?" Peter asked as Jack thought for a few minutes and scratched the back of his neck.

"I think it was around ten or so."

"Isnae that a little late for deliveries?" Robert asked.

"Aye, but as long as it is nae illegal then it's none of my business."

"Do you know what delivery service this guy worked for?" Peter asked.

"Aye, he gave me this card when I asked for identification," Jack said then walked to the desk near the door and searched through the junk on the desk. He walked to Peter after he found what he was looking for and handed Peter the small business card. Peter used his handkerchief as he took the card and placed the card in his pocket. "Is there anything else?"

"No," Peter said as they stood up and Jack led them to the door. Opening the door, Jack watched them leave the flat then walk down the hallway when he sighed and closed the door. Walking toward the car, Peter felt the vibration of his mobile when he removed the mobile from his pocket and looked at the screen. "Cassidy's calling."

"Think she found out what those fibers were?" Robert asked as Peter leaned against the blue car and pushed the button.

"Hey, Doc," Peter sighed while brushing some hair out of his eyes and wished that he had one of his lollipops.

"I got the results of those fibers," she said.

"What were they?"

"They were linen fibers," she said and he scrunched up his face.

"You mean like what they make sheets out of?"

"More like what they make tablecloths out of."

"So he was killed on a table set for dinner?" he asked with a hint of a smile and Robert wondered what he was smiling about.

"Sounds like. I sent the full report to your office."

"Ok," he said then ended the call and placed the mobile back in his pocket.

"What was that aboot?" Robert asked, unlocking the driver's side door then slid the key across the roof of the blue car.

"Get in and I'll tell you," Peter said as he unlocked the passenger side door and got in the car. They closed the doors then the car moved down the street after Robert started the engine and the car went around the corner.

Campbell and Trevor were mock fighting over who was the better classic rock band, the Who or the Beatles, as Marcy glanced over at Alec when she noticed that he was breathing too hard and he looked pale enough that his freckles were standing out on his skin. She gently slid her fingers along his wrist as she softly pressed her fingers against his skin and he looked down then at her.

"I'm fine," he said a little breathlessly and she arched an eyebrow.

"Can you stand up?" she asked as he looked at Campbell talking with Jamie then nodded his head and Marcy helped him up. He held onto her as they left the production room and headed across the hall to the employee's lounge. The room was empty as she opened the door and helped him to the couch. He slowly lowered himself onto the couch as she knelt next to the couch and opened the first few buttons of his shirt. He looked at the ceiling as she brushed the hair from his eyes and he sighed, looking at her. "Does anything hurt?"

"No, but I do feel a little funny. I think I just got overstimulated. The bloody thing is firing like a cannon," he sighed then closed his eyes and she watched the rise and fall of his chest. She heard a little cough when she turned around and saw Campbell standing in the doorway. She slowly got up when she walked to him and he looked at Alec with a worried look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Campbell asked.

"I just got overstimulated, Shadow," Alec said as Marcy walked to the sink and took a plastic up out of the holder. She walked to the couch when she took the strip package of pills out of Alec' jacket and popped two of the pills out. He lifted his head as she placed the pills on his tongue then helped him drink some water and he laid his head down.

"Should we call for an ambulance?" Campbell asked as Marcy checked Alec' pulse and he looked at him.

"No, just let me lie here for a bit. I'm ok," he said then looked at Marcy. "I didnae ken that you had medical training."

"I took a few courses when I got involved with him," she said with a grin as she nodded toward Campbell. "Sometimes he gets bad reactions to his meds."

"Ah," Alec said as she noticed his color looked better and he half closed his eyes.

"I'm going tae call Ellie. YOU are going tae the hospital!" Campbell said as he ran out of the room and Alec sighed, looking at Marcy.

"Sorry," he said as she softly smiled and wrapped her fingers around his fingers.

Peter moved the police tape as Robert walked into the room and Peter followed closely behind him. They had decided to return to Phillip Charles' flat as Peter looked at the doorway and knelt down on his haunches. He looked at the hard wood flooring as he made a mental note to check the forensic photographs of the flat to see if they had taken pictures of the doorway and the floor. Standing up, he looked at the floor when Robert coughed and he looked at him.

"Check this out," he said as Peter walked closer and noticed the scratches on the hard wood flooring.

"Those could have been made by anything," Peter said as he knelt down on his haunches and looked at the scratches.

"Aye, but did you see these?" Robert asked as he pointed to the little black marks on the floor and what looked like slivers of wood and Peter stood up, looking at him.

"Looks like forensic forgot something," he said and Robert nodded.

"I'll call them and have someone come round," Robert said then got out his mobile and pushed the buttons. He smiled as Peter walked to the small, glass dish filled with jellybeans when he popped a few into his mouth and glared at him.

The nurse checked the heart monitor while Alec looked at the ceiling and the nurse straightened the sheet and blanket before leaving the room. A knock on the door made him look at the doorway while Campbell stood in the doorway and Alec titled his head to one side. His cop instincts were telling him there was something wrong as Campbell placed his hands behind his back then sighed. Alec finally realized that Campbell had gone from being ultra-funny to being totally depressed and blinked his eyes a few times. He wiggled his finger for him to come closer and Campbell slowly walked to the bed, standing next to the bed. He looked at the lights moving on the heart monitor then looked at Alec and Alec saw the tears on the edge of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Campbell said when two large tears rolled down his cheeks and he sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"Campbell," Alec said in a stern voice, but Campbell only blinked the tears from his eyes and Alec sighed. "Did you get into trouble for leaving work early?"

"No," Campbell said softly and looked down at his feet. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that I'm fine and I can go home once I stabilize. This nae the first time this has happened. It took a bit before they got my heartbeat regulated. Once they did, I was told that I had tae be careful or it might go off."

"I should have never suggested you come with me."

"That's a load of rubbish. It was my choice and Marcy gave me my meds as soon as it happened," Alec said, but Campbell didn't seem to be listening to him and Alec looked toward the doorway, wondering where Marcy was. "Speaking of meds, did you take yours today?"

"Um," Campbell said when Marcy and Ellie appeared in the doorway and Alec nodded his head for them to come in. Ellie walked to the other side of the bed while Marcy stood next to Campbell and Ellie gave Alec a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" Ellie said while looking at the lights on the heart monitor and Alec sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Aye, I just got a little overstimulated," he said.

"That's what Marcy said," she said when Marcy looked at Campbell and saw the look on his face. She knew that look as she turned him toward her and took his hands. He didn't react when she wrapped her fingers around his fingers and he didn't lift his head or look at her.

"Campbell?" she asked concerned when Alec made a little cough and she looked at him.

"It seems that someone forgot to do something this morning," he said as she thought for a few seconds then her eyes widened and she lifted Campbell's chin up with her fingers, locking eyes with him.

"Campbell Alan Bain, you better tell me that you took your meds today!" she said with a sharp tone to her voice and he sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, Love, why didnae you say something?"

"I…I…With everything that was going on, I forgot," he said as she wrapped her arms around him and he placed his cheek against her shoulder. Ellie's heart hurt at the caring sight as she sighed then looked at Alec and he saw anger in her eyes.

"Why don't you take him home? I'll stay with Alec," Ellie said and Marcy nodded her head, leading Campbell out of the room. She looked at Alec when he half closed his eyes and she folded her arms across her chest. "Don't think you're not getting a talking to when we get back. I have a good mind to take you back to Broadchurch."

"You're out of line, Miller," he said in a cold tone and she glared at him. She watched Alec close his eyes when she sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at his chest rising and falling.

"You bloody idiot," she whispered when he half opened his eyes, glared at her then closed his eyes and she softly smiled, watching him drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Four days passed until they received the call from the hospital that Alec could come back to the flat and Ellie volunteered to go get him. She walked in the room while Alec sat on the edge of the bed and was trying to get the hospital bracelet off.

"What?" he asked, looking at her and she walked to the bed.

"You didn't check yourself out," she said and helped take the hospital bracelet off.

"They wouldnae let me," he said when the nurse came in the room with the wheelchair and his eyes widened. "No, thanks, I'll walk."

"Get in the chair," Ellie said with a stern tone to her voice and he glared at her.

"Got the forensic report for the stuff they missed," Robert said when he sat down and Peter looked up, pushing his glasses along the bridge of his nose with his finger.

"I've been going over the report Cassidy sent us," Peter said, tapping his finger on the report on his desk. "It turns out that the fibers are common with linen used in restaurants, hotels and service companies. There WAS some blood in the fibers and it matches the victim as well as the hairs and skin flakes they found! And there were some other hairs and skin flakes, but they're still running tests on those."

"Did Cassidy find any fingerprints on the body?" he asked and Peter looked at the autopsy report.

"No, which means the killer used gloves. Did you have any luck with the delivery service?"

"No, it doesnae exist. I called that Jack guy and he's coming tae see the sketch artist," Robert said and Peter sighed, placing his chin in his hand.

"What I dinnae get is why did they chop off his ring fingers."

"Aye, whoever did this is a real loony," Robert said then slightly smiled. "Speaking of which, how is your cousin?"

Robert had met Campbell during a murder case involving Marcy's ex-boyfriend and Peter glared at him.

"Sorry."

"He's fine," Peter said then took his glasses off and pointed them at him. "Call him that again and it'll be you who will be the head usher instead of him."

"I said I was sorry," Robert said with a pout. "Anyway, how's that other cousin of yours?"

"You mean Alec?"

"Aye, I still cannae get my head around the fact that your cousin is the worst cop in Britain," he said and Peter glared at him again. "And I just put my other foot in my mouth."

"Aye, you did," Peter said, placing his glasses on then looked down at the autopsy report and Robert sighed as he sat back against the back of the chair. Opening the drawer, he reached in when he removed a small paper bag and slid the small paper bag across the desk toward Peter. Peter looked at the small paper bag then at Robert when he picked the small paper bag off the desk and opened it. His eyes widened when he removed a heart shaped lollipop then placed the small paper bag on the desk. Arching an eyebrow, he took the wrapper off the lollipop then placed the lollipop in his mouth and went back to the autopsy report. Smiling, Robert scooted the chair closer to the desk when he looked at the forensic report then placed his head in his hand and smiled.

The black car pulled into the parking space when Alec saw Marcy standing with a wheelchair in front of her when he looked at Ellie and frowned.

"Where do you think she got that?" Alec asked as Ellie got out of the car and closed the door.

"Um…," Ellie said as she pointed to the wheelchair and Marcy smiled while pushing the wheelchair around the car to the passenger side.

"It used tae be Campbell's when he was temporarily paralyzed after his surgery," she said then opened the door and Alec slowly got out of the car. "Sit."

"But I can….," he said when she glared at him and he stood a little straighter.

"SIT!" she said as he nodded his head and slowly sat down.

"How do you do that? It took me twenty minutes to get him into the wheelchair the hospital wanted him to use," Ellie said while Marcy pushed the wheelchair toward the doors to the lift and Ellie pushed the call button.

"It comes from living with three kids and a husband who tends tae act like one," she said as the lift doors opened and they went in the lift.

Marcy pushed the wheelchair down the hallway when they arrived at the door and she handed Ellie the keys. Ellie opened the door when she went inside and saw Tom standing there with a worried look on his face. Eddie and Emma Rose were sitting at the dining room table and Fred was sitting on the couch, holding onto his teddy bear.

"You ok?" Tom asked while he walked closer and placed his hand on top of Alec' hand.

"Aye, I just got a little overstimulated," Alec said as he looked at Fred then looked down at his feet.

"Dinnae even think it," Marcy said in a low voice after she placed her face next to his ear and he sighed, placing his hands on his knees.

"I want tae sit on the couch," he said when she pushed the wheelchair toward the couch then stopped and he carefully slid onto the couch next to Fred. Fred looked at him then carefully crawled onto his lap and leaned against him, holding the teddy bear in his arms.

"Awec?" Fred asked while looking at him and Alec tilted his head to one side.

"What?"

"Bumpy?" Fred asked, gently poking him in the chest.

"What happened with Bumpy?" he asked and Fred nodded his head. "Well, I went with Mister Campbell across the street and was watching him do his radio show. He and his friends were being silly and I joined in. We were having so much fun that Bumpy started going too fast and Boxy had a hard time tickling him. Mrs. Marcy noticed that I wasnae feeling good so she and Mister Campbell took me tae the hospital and the doctor helped Boxy calm Bumpy down. Afterwards, the doctor said I could leave, but I have tae stay quiet for the rest of the day."

"Bad Bumpy," Fred said as he frowned and Marcy gave Ellie a confused look.

"Bumpy and Boxy are characters in a book Alec' cardiologist gave him so he could explain to Fred what was wrong with him and what a pacemaker does," Ellie said.

"Book," Fred said then carefully got off of Alec' lap and left the room. A few minutes later he came back with the book and Alec' glasses when he carefully climbed back on the couch then sat on Alec' lap and held the book and glasses up.

"You had tae mention the book," Alec said as he put his glasses on then took the book from Fred and opened the book. He started reading as Marcy and Ellie smiled at each other and Fred leaned his head against Alec' shoulder, placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Where's Campbell?" Ellie asked.

"He's having a lie down," Marcy said when Alec looked at her and placed his finger in the book to save his place.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"Aye, once I gave him his meds," she said when he nodded his head then thought of something and sighed.

"Can you get me something tae eat? They did give me something at the hospital, but I wasnae hungry."

"Aye, dinner's almost ready," Marcy said then looked at Tom and smiled. "Come on, you. Help me set the table."

"Ok," he said as he followed Marcy to the kitchen and Alec looked at Eddie and Emma Rose.

"Go help her," he said, but they only looked at him and his face hardened. "Get a move on!"

Ellie watched as they got up then went in the kitchen when she sat down next to him and Fred bent his legs up to cuddle closer to Alec.

"You still got it," she said and Alec gave her a blank look. "You can still make people do what you want them to do."

"I guess so. Are you going tae give me the "I told you so" speech now?"

"No," she said as he sighed and placed the back of his head on the top of the couch.

"Why?" he asked then looked at her and saw the confused look on her face. "Tell me something. Where is the Ellie Miller who thought I was nothing more than an egotistical, stubborn piece of shite and wanted tae toss a cup of piss into my face if I didnae leave her alone?"

Ellie knew he shouldn't swear in front of Fred, but he was right. She hadn't been acting like the Ellie Miller he first met just like he wasn't acting like the Alec Hardy she first met and she sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Look, you've been through enough…."

"Where is the Ellie Miller who told me tae shut up then got angry because I didnae tell her what was wrong with me until I nearly died on her?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Oh yes," he said with a stern tone to his voice as his eyes bugged out slightly and she sighed, turned to face him and he locked eyes with her.

"Argh," Peter said as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. They had reviewed the files and reports over and over until they had them memorized and Robert sighed, leaning against the back of his chair.

"Why dinnae we call it a night, aye?" Robert asked and Peter nodded his head, placing his glasses in his pocket. They closed the files then placed them in the drawers before getting up and headed for the door. Peter placed his black trench coat on when he said good night to Robert and headed down the hallway. He walked down the stairs then walked to the blue car and opened the driver side door. Closing the door, he started the engine then put the car in gear and the car headed down the street. The reports played over in his mind as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and sighed, feeling like he had forgotten something.

"Bugger it," he sighed then turned the steering wheel and the car went around the corner. The traffic was light as the blue car pulled into the parking garage then into the assigned spot and Peter turned the engine off. Getting out of the car, he headed for the lift doors then pushed the button and rocked back and his heels. The doors to the lift opened as he went in and pushed the buttons and watched the doors closed. Walking down the hallway, he took the key out of his pocket when he opened the door and went in the flat. He closed the door as Natalie walked closer and slid her arms around him. "Hello."

"Hello," she said then kissed his lips and gently pinned him against the door. Sighing into her mouth, he held her head in his hands while they kissed then they moved back and she looked deeply into his eyes. "Trish called again. Did you send her your list?"

"Oh fuck," he said when he remembered what he forgot and made a little giggle at the angry look on her face.

"Alright, do you have any idea what went through my mind when Campbell called and said they were taking you to the hospital?! I thought you were dying or about to! What was going through that head of yours?" Ellie demanded as he blinked his eyes and sighed.

"I wanted tae go watch him do his show. Ah, before you say anything, my doctor contacted Marcy and asked what frequency they used at the station and it turns out that it won't interfere with my pacemaker. That's one of the reasons why I was allowed tae come here in the first place. He also said that I could go over there if I wanted tae and I did," Alec said and Fred glared at Ellie, sucking harder on his thumb.

"And you were ok?"

"Aye, I was fine. Well, I was fine until…."

"You got overstimulated," she said and he nodded his head.

"It's like I told Fred. They were doing the show and I decided tae join in the fun."

"I don't remember hearing your voice."

"Remember that Guv guy?"

"Yeah,"

"That was me," he said and she gave him a stunned look. "See, Marcy wanted them tae settle down and I was going tae tell them tae knock it off. She said it would be weird if I did say something because I sound just like Campbell then she started pushing button and…."

"And the Guv was born," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head. "Anyway, the thing you have tae understand, Miller, is that I was having a great time until my chest felt funny."

She saw the sadness in his eyes as he watched Fred looking through the book and sighed.

"Why cannae I have fun without this thing going off?"

"You can, but just not now. Don't you remember how sick you were after your surgery?"

"I was told that I was in a light coma."

"Yeah, but what you don't know is that your heart stopped TWICE during the surgery and you were in serious critical condition. It was so hard seeing you lying there with all those wires and tubes sticking out of you and watching you fight to breath. The longer you stayed asleep, the less hope the doctor gave us that you would wake up."

"That would explain the tears when my ex-wife and daughter came tae see me after I woke up."

"Yeah, the doctor told us that you were improving, but it was going to take longer than he thought for you to fully recover. That's why I haven't been pushing you to do things. I understand that you are very independent and like to do things yourself. What you don't get is that you need time to recover. Doing things like this…"

"Miller, doing things like this make me feel alive and that's something I havenae felt since the surgery. I hate having tae take it slow. I hate that I had tae retire early. I hate that I cannae get excited and doing something stimulating causes my heart tae go wonky. I hate having a list of things I can and cannae eat and drink. I hate having tae take medication tae keep my blood thin and my heart going. You're right. I am very independent, and I have enjoyed you taking care of me, but what I need is for you tae stop walking on eggshells and giving me this look like I'm aboot tae drop down dead," he said then noticed a look in her eyes and frowned. "Now is there anything else you want tae talk aboot?"

"I'm thinking about leaving again. I mean there's nothing keeping me in Broadchurch except you, my sister and Olly. I'm not sure if I want to go back to work. Tom can't go to school from being scared of getting the shit beat out of him because his father's a murderer. I'm under the thumb of Children Services….," she said and he gave her a shocked look.

"You're what? What does Children Services have tae do with anything?" he asked as Fred looked up at him and patted his chest. Alec took a few deep breathes as he closed his eyes and placed the back of his head on the back of the couch.

"I'll tell you later," she said as he opened his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I think I figured out why they're on your case. They wanted tae take Tom and Fred because of what happened with Joe."

"Yeah, but my solicitor helped me keep them. Want to know what really pissed me off?" she asked and he nodded his head. "They tried to make me into a monster. That I was just as bad as Joe, that I was a bad mother and I was a danger to my kids! If it wasn't for character witnesses like Reverend Coates, I would have lost them."

"I…I would have testified," he said softly and she saw how hard it was for him to say that.

"That's nice, but this all happened while you were in a coma."

"Well, I still would have said something. You are a lot of things, Miller, but a monster isnae one of them. And you are a great mother," he said and she gave him a slightly stunned look. Half closing his eyes, he sighed when she hushed Fred then lifted him off of Alec' lap and placed Fred on the floor. She carefully slid Alec down on the couch then placed his legs up and placed a pillow under his head, smiling down at Fred.

"Awec nigh'-nigh'?" Fred whispered, pointing to Alec.

"Yes," Ellie whispered, picking Fred off the floor. Ellie headed for the kitchen when she went inside and Alec sighed, placing his hands on his stomach, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The bedroom door opened while Marcy walked to the bed and set the tray on the floor. Mister Burke understood when she called and told him that Campbell wasn't feeling good as she looked at bed and at the Campbell shaped lump lying under the duvet. The duvet was pulled up over Campbell's head as she felt her heart hurting and slowly moved the duvet down. His eyes were closed as she kissed the top of his head and he softly moaned, rolling onto his back.

"Are you going tae wake up?" she asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"No," he said then rolled onto his side and pulled the duvet over his head.

"But I made your favorites."

"I'm nae hungry."

"Are you sure? Alec had some and said it's delicious," she said and he peeked out from under the duvet and looked back at her.

"He's back?"

"Aye, he's in his room and is watching telly with Tom and Fred."

"And he's ok?"

"Aye," she said as he slid out from under the duvet and sat up.

"I'm sorry," he said when she picked the tray off the floor and placed the tray on his lap. She walked around the bed when she crawled onto the mattress and snuggled against him.

"There is no need tae be sorry. I understand that you forgot tae take your meds. Aye, it's been a long time since you've done that, but I also get why."

"Well, I am excited aboot Peter's wedding."

"And I ken how much you miss Logan. I miss him, too, but he's going tae be home the day after tomorrow."

"Why did he have tae grow up? I miss my little side kick."

"He's almost as tall as you now," she said as she kissed the side of his head and he smiled, placing a forkful of skinless chicken and rice in his mouth. "And then there's Alec. Ah, before you say anything, it wasnae your fault. Like you, he didnae tell me that he was getting sick."

"We were having fun," he said after swallowing.

"Aye, by the way, Trevor's father called and asked what was going on. I told him aboot you and Alec and how it was my idea for him tae join in."

"Was he angry?"

"No, in fact, he wanted tae ken if Alec wanted tae join the team," she said and Campbell's eyes widened while the fork stuck out of his mouth.

"Seriously?" he asked after taking the fork out of his mouth.

"Aye, do you think he would like tae?"

"I'm nae sure, but it would be fun tae have a straight man."

"I thought that was Jamie."

"Well, she was, but now she's as loony as we are," he said with a smile and sipped on some tea. "The thing is we might have tae wait and see what his doctor says."

"Have you called Peter and told him that Alec is here?"

"No, I was going tae later," he said then frowned and blinked his eyes a few times. "You ken, the last time I called him, he seemed a little distracted. I hope nothing's wrong."

"You forgot," Natalie said with a cold look in her eyes and Peter sighed, taking his black trench coat off. He placed the trench coat on the hook when he ran his fingers through his hair and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Aye, I forgot," he said then slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I ken that it's an excuse, but it just slipped my mind. But it doesnae mean that I dinnae want tae marry you. I do. It's just all this planning stuff does my head in. I'd be happy tae just take you in front of a judge and have him marry us."

"I told you that's how I married Ripley."

"Aye, I remember you saying that. Look, I dinnae think the guys are going tae mind where they sit at the main table as long as we feed them," he said then kissed her lips and sucked on her lower lip. She sighed as he kissed down her neck then across her collar bone and slid his hands under her shirt. His long fingers took no time in unbuckling her bra when he slowly moved his fingers along the soft fabric and stroked the sides of her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him and sighed in his mouth while he stroked the underside of her breasts. Raising her hands, she felt him take her shirt and bra off then tossed them to the floor and she reached for his jacket. A few seconds later his jacket and shirt were on the floor near her shirt and bra when she slid her hands along his chest and made small trails through his chest hair. "I'm forgiven then?"

"Uh-hunh," she said as he kissed her shoulder then moved down and kissed the top of one breast then the other. He looked deeply into her eyes when she took hold of his belt and undid the buckle. She then unbuttoned the top of his trousers as he stepped out of his shoes and she slowly moved the zipper down.

"Bedroom?" he whispered in her ear then gasped after she slid her hand slowly down his trousers and stroked him through the thin fabric of his boxers. She moved away as she smiled at him then wiggled her finger for him to follow her and headed for the bedroom. His trousers, boxers and socks trailed behind him as he followed her then stopped in the doorway. She had taken off her jeans and lacey underpants as she lay sprawled across the bed and he gulped loudly. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Peter walked toward the bed when he crawled onto the mattress and knelt over her. He looked over her body as his hand hovered over her skin then he moved up and kissed her lips and she grabbed onto his arms. He kissed down her body then looked at the night table and she smiled. She sat up then opened the door when she removed the small, silver package and waved it at him. Grinning, he watched her open the small, silver package then moved closer and knelt on the bed. He let out a small gasp as she rolled the condom up his shaft then tossed the small, silver package onto the floor and he gently laid her down on her back.

"Oh fuck, you're beautiful," he whispered then stroked her sides and she whimpered with a pleading look in her eyes. She wiggled against him as he kissed, sucked and licked her skin and stroked her nipples until they pebbled against his fingers. Her breath caught in her chest when he moved her legs apart and slid his finger inside her, rubbing her warm nub. Her body tingled as he gave her a grin and slid inside her. He felt warm and hard when he gently moved back and forth and she pressed her muscles around him. He quickened his pace as his tip grazed her nub and she yelped, feeling a rush of pain and pleasure moving through her. He moved back a bit as she climaxed and arched her head back, sighing his name. After she came back down from her climax, she looked at him as he smiled at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Peter," she whispered, but he hushed her and rolled off her, lying on his side. Her chest rose and fell as he made patterns in the sweat on her skin and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I swear that I'll send her the list."

"Fuck the list," she said as she pushed him into his back and crawled on top of him. He watched while she started kissing him and moved her hands along his shoulders. He sighed as she moved down his chest and made soft kisses on the place over his heart. She stroked his nipples as he giggled and she smiled. She knew he was ticklish there as she kissed down his chest and stomach then looked at the appendix scar. She had been scared out of her mind when he woke her up in the middle of the night with such pain in his eyes that tears were trickling down his cheeks. She slowly moved her finger along the scar as he moaned and she kissed the scar. Moving down, she sat on his legs then reached over and took another small, silver package from the drawer.

"Please," he softly begged as she removed the old condom, tossing it to the floor, and placed the new one on him, but only after she had stroked his balls and shaft until he was hard again. She slowly stroked his balls until he whimpered and wiggled under her then slid his shaft inside her and rocked back and forth. She moved in a slow motion as he closed his eyes and balled his hands into fist. "Go faster or I'm going tae burst."

She softly laughed as she went faster and harder and he arched his head back. He bent his legs up to push himself further inside her as she moved faster and ran her hands up and down his chest. Moaning, he emptied himself inside her then rolled his eyes into his head and climaxed. She watched his face as he came back down then slid off of him and took the condom off him, tossing the condom on the floor next to the first one. She got off the bed then returned a few minutes later with a par of washcloths and a towel and they took turns washing each other off. Peter slid under the bedding then Natalie joined him and snuggled closer, placing her head on the center of his chest. His heart slammed loudly in her ear when he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as he smiled then turned the lights off and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Ellie stood in the doorway as she leaned on the doorway and smiled at the scene on the bed. Tom was sound asleep with his head near Alec' right foot while Fred lay snuggled against Alec and his little head rested on Alec' shoulder, The television was on as he looked at the screen and Fred's teddy bear was resting on Alec' chest. For a split second, she saw Tom, Fred and Joe in the front room and Tom was sleeping on the floor and Fred and Joe were asleep on the couch. She pushed down the anger she felt as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and kicked off the doorway. Alec glanced over at the doorway when he saw her standing there then barely nodded his head and she walked in the room. She stood at the foot of the bed when she gently shook Tom and he snorted awake, looking up at her.

"Sorry to wake you, but I think Alec would be happier if he didn't have to worry about kicking you in the head," she said with a smile as Tom got off the bed and half staggered to the door. He grumbled goodnight to Alec then left the room and Alec looked up at her. Smiling, she went to pick Fred up when Alec shook his head and she gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"He's got some of my chest hair," he said, pointing at Fred's little hand clamped tightly to his pajamas top. He still hated the fact that the nurse had shaved some of his chest hair off for his surgery and she pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Nodding, she gently moved Fred's fingers until he let go of Alec' pajamas top then she picked Fred up and hushed him as he started whimpering from being taken from Alec.

"Hey, now, it's ok," she said when Fred sighed then went back to sleep and Alec looked up at Fred.

"Night, Fred," he said.

"Night, Awec," she said as she made Fred wave to him and turned around, heading for the door. He watched them leave the room when he yawned then looked at the screen and reached for the remote. He held the remote in his hand as he looked at the doorway again, turned the television off then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You waking up?" filled his ears as Campbell peeked out from under the duvet and Marcy smiled sweetly at him. His hair was standing up on the top of his head as she smooth his hair down and kissed the top of his head. Sighing, he crawled out from under the covers then rolled onto his back and she snuggled against him. She placed her head on the center of his chest while the sound of his heart beating filled her ear and she stroked his stomach.

"What time is it?" he grumbled as she glanced at the clock and he moved his fingers up her arm.

"It is half past twelve," she said then smiled as his breath caught in his chest and she looked up at him. He let his breath out while his body relaxed and he looked at the ceiling. She felt his fingers moving along her arm to her shoulder as she shivered slightly and he kissed the top of her head. She moved her head down a bit to listen to the content gurgle of his stomach then pulled herself up onto her elbow and looked over at him.

"What?" he asked then rubbed his face with his hands and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm just looking at my sexy husband."

"I'm sexy?" he asked then snorted a laugh and watched as she crawled on top of him then slid her hands under his shoulders.

"Aye, you are. In fact you get sexier the older you get."

"You're having a laugh, aye? I ken what I look like," he said then his eyes widened as she kissed him and he held her head in his hands. She moved back as they went forehead to forehead and she stroked the stubble on his cheek.

"I ken what you look like, too," she said with a smile and he gave her a soft look. He never could see what she saw in him, but he knew that he would be totally lost without her and she kissed his lips again. He closed his eyes as she kissed down his neck to his chest and he breathed in a deep sigh then let it out. She stroked his nipples while a shiver moved through him and he whimpered for her to go lower. Not to disappoint him, she moved down as the covers pooled around them and she kissed down to his stomach then sat back on her legs. He watched her as she stroked his stomach then circled her finger around his navel and a wide grin nearly cut his face in half.

"Oh fuck," came from behind her as Marcy turned around to see Ellie standing in the doorway and she had her hands over her eyes. "Sorry."

"Did you want something?" Campbell asked as he leaned over a bit to look at her and Ellie peeked out from behind his fingers.

"Uh, I was just coming to tell you that Alec and I are taking the boys out for the afternoon," she said and Marcy smiled at the blush spreading out across her cheeks.

"Ok, but if he starts getting tired, you'll come straight back, aye?" she asked and Ellie nodded his head, turned on her heels and headed down the hallway. Marcy looked at Campbell then frowned at the smile on his face and he was looking at the ceiling. "What?"

"How many times have I told you that you need tae close and lock the door when you want tae do this?" he teased and she lightly laughed, shaking her head. She got off the bed when she walked to the door, closed the door then locked it and half ran to the bed, diving onto the bed, Campbell had gotten out of the way as she climbed back on top of him and leaned over him, her hair dribbling down and tickling his chest. Seeing the look in his eyes, Marcy sat on his legs then stroked the sensitive skin of his appendix scar and a soft moan grumbled deep in his throat. Nodding his head, he watched her moving closer then smiled and he rolled his eyes into his head as she started stroking his balls.

The blue car pulled up to the curb when the doors opened and Peter and Robert got out of the car. Closing the doors, they walked down the pavement while nodding their heads toward the police officers then went up the stairs and went in the building. Peter sipped on the coffee he brought with him when they stopped in front of the two police officers near the doors to the lift and they saluted Peter and Robert after they showed the officers their identifications.

"Where're the bodies?" Robert asked after returning the salutes and Peter placed the insulated coffee cup in the trash can to his left.

"They're up on the eighth floor, Sir," the officer said and Peter nodded his head, pushing the lift call button. The doors opened as they went in the lift and Peter waved at the officers while the doors closed.

"You got lucky last night, aye?" Robert asked while Peter watched the numbers moving and he shot him a stunned look.

"How….? Um," he stuttered and Robert snorted a laugh.

"You always get this look in your eyes when you get some," he said while pointing a finger at him and Peter sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So what if I did?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"It means your mind is in the game," Robert said while gently smacking him on the back as the lift door opened and they walked down the hallway. The doorway was taped off as they showed their identification to the police officers and one of the police officers moved the police tape up so they could walk under it. The other police officer had handed them plastic booties for their shoes and blue rubber gloves as they placed the plastic booties and blue rubber gloves on then walked toward Cassidy, who was kneeling near two bodies. Both bodies were tall, male and had dark brown hair and a lean build. One of the bodies was on the floor near the couch while the other was sitting slumped against the wall and entertainment center and Peter noticed that they were identical twins.

"Afternoon, Boys," Cassidy said as they looked down at her then went down on their haunches and looked at the body.

"Who are these two?" Robert asked.

"Meet Paul and Patrick Connolly. Not sure which one this is though."

"Do you have a T.O.D.?" Peter asked as he looked down at the body and noticed the rips and tears on the shirt that the body was wearing.

"From the looks of him, I would say between nine and eleven o'clock last night."

"What aboot the other one?" Robert asked as he looked at the other body.

"I think they died around the same time. I won't ken until I get them back to the morgue."

"Did anyone hear anything?" Peter asked as he got up and stretched the kink out of his back.

"No, no one heard anything," Cassidy said as he nodded his head and walked toward the entertainment center. He looked at the photographs in the frames when he spotted a photograph of the twins and two women and picked the frame off the shelf.

"Wonder who these two are," he said as Robert stood up and walked to him. He looked at the photograph as he sighed and shook his head.

"They could be their girlfriends," he said then asked for the plastic evidence bag and slid the frame in the plastic evidence bag.

"Uh, Guys, you need tae see this," Cassidy said as they walked back to the body and knelt down on their haunches. She lifted up the body's left hand when she showed them that the ring finger was missing then lifted the body's right hand and the ringer finger on that had was also missing.

"Oh great," Peter grumbled then wiped his face with his hands and sighed.

The sun felt good on his face while Alec pushed the pushchair and his walker cane dangled on his left arm. Ellie sat on one of the benches while Tom played on the jungle gym and she waved to Alec. Alec nodded as he walked to the bench then sat down and Fred looked up at him. Ellie unbuckled Fred from the pushchair as she picked him up then placed Fred on Alec' lap and Fred carefully leaned back against his chest.

"You feeling alright?" she asked as she handed him a bottle of water and Alec nodded his head, opened the bottle of water and took a sip.

"Looks like Tom's made a friend," he said with a nod of his head and Ellie saw that a boy had joined Tom on the jungle gym.

"Do you think it'll be alright? I mean when we get back to Broadchurch?"

"Aye, I think so."

"I'm not sure that I can face those so called "friends" of mine."

"Well, if they still treat you like shite then they were never your friend tae begin with." he said as he glanced at her then back at Tom.

"Yeah," she said then looked at her watch. "I guess we should go back now."

"Alright," Alec said then handed Fred to her, stood up and whistled. Tom looked over at him when Alec waved for him to come over and they headed down the pavement after Tom said his goodbyes to the boy on the jungle gym.

The doors to the morgue opened while Peter and Roger walked in the room and saw the two bodies lying on the examination tables. Cassidy was standing near the examination on the left as they walked closer and she smiled.

"Well?" Peter asked, looking down at the body as she wrote on the chart on the small table next to her and she removed the small, metal pointer out of her pocket.

"Well, it looks like we have a repeat performance," she said as she extended the small, metal pointer and tapped the tip of the small, metal pointer on the body's chest. "As you can see, the slash patterns and damage tae the heart and lungs are the same as those found with Phillip Charles' body and, like him, both men were tortured and beaten before they were killed and their ring fingers have been removed."

"Great," Peter sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands and Robert tried to read the file on the small table.

"Do we have a T.O.D.?" Robert asked.

"Aye, it was at ten o'clock at night. There were also some fibers in their hair," Cassidy said.

"Did you send the fibers tae the lab?" Peter asked

"Aye and I have the feeling we'll find the same thing we found with the fibers in Phillip Charles' hair."

"Send the report to our office. We got a hit on the photograph I found. The women in the photograph were their girlfriends."

"Ok, I'll keep trying tae find anything else tae connect the three of them," Cassidy said as they nodded then left the morgue and Cassidy walked to the other examination table, looked down at the body and sighed.

The interrogation room door opened while Peter and Robert walked in and the door closed behind them. Sitting at the table was a tall woman with long brown hair and gray eyes and a medium size woman with short black hair and hazel eyes and the first woman was wearing a white jumper, jeans and knee high, leather boots while the second woman was wearing a blue blouse, black trousers and black, high heel shoes.

"Hullo, you must be Kelly O'Ryan and Marie Flynn," he said after he turned on the recorder and the women nodded their head. "I'm DI Carlisle and this is DI Kincaide."

"We're sorry aboot your boyfriends," Robert said as he sat down across the table and moved the notepad toward him.

"They werenae our boyfriends," Marie said.

"They were our fiancés," Kelly said as Peter and Robert gave them a stunned look and Peter placed his hands on the top of the table.

"Right," he sighed when Marie looked at him and frowned.

"How did they die?" she asked softly.

"They were….They were stabbed tae death," he said and they gasped. He looked at the folder on the table when he made up his mind and slid the folder toward them. "I have tae warn you. The photographs are rather graphic."

Robert slid the tissue box toward them when Kelly opened the folder and they looked at the photographs. Marie cupped her mouth when Peter went to get the trashcan then placed the trashcan next to her and Marie vomited. They waited until she was finished as Kelly rubbed her back and Peter went to get Marie a glass of water. After she rinsed her mouth out, Marie nodded her head and Peter sighed, sitting down. Kelly slid the folder back to Peter as he closed the file and turned the recorder back on.

"Um, right, when was the last time you saw them?"

"It was aboot a week ago," Marie said.

"We did try tae get in contact with them, but they werenae answering their mobiles," Kelly said.

"And you didn't find that odd?" Robert asked.

"No, they sometimes go off tae do some camping in the Highlands," Marie said.

"Oh-key, what did they do for a living?" Peter asked.

"Paul is/was a veterinarian and Patrick is/was a zoologist," Kelly said.

"Do you know of anyone who would want tae hurt them?"

"No," Kelly said, shaking her head.

"Did they get along with their co-workers and bosses?"

"Aye, everyone loved them," Marie said.

"_Nae everyone," _Peter thought and nodded his head.

"Where did Paul practice?" Robert asked.

"It was the Browne Clinic," Kelly said then gave him the address and Robert wrote the address down on the notepad. Marie told them where Patrick worked when Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb.

"Just for the record, where were you two between nine and eleven o'clock last night?" he asked.

"We were at our hen night," Marie said.

"Where was that?" Robert asked.

"It was at the Blaze Club," Kelly said and Robert's eyes widened.

"Wait, isnae that a strip club?"

"How would you ken that?" Peter asked as he glanced at him.

"It's where my wife had her hen night," he said softly and the women softly giggled as the blush rose on his cheeks. Shrugging, he wrote on the notepad as Peter rolled his eyes then looked at the women.

"Well, thank you for coming," Peter said as they stood up and headed for the door. He promised them they'll find the killer or killers while he opened the door and the women left the room. Walking back to the chair, Peter said down hard as he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Fuck."

"Aye, looks like we have either a serial killer on our hands or a copycat," Robert said, looking at the notes.

"I think we need some help, but I'm nae sure if he's up for it," Peter said as he stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Who are you talking aboot?"

"My cousin Alec," Peter sighed then walked to the door and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Alec opened his eyes as he looked at the blurry ceiling and blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. Ellie had made him take a kip after they came back to the flat and he yawned, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked at the ceiling when he noticed that the flat seemed too quiet for his liking and slowly sat up.

"Hullo?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked toward the door. He reached for the walker cane when he slowly stood up then walked into the hallway and looked one way then the other. He walked to the guest room where Ellie, Fred and Tom were, but the room was empty and he frowned. He walked down the hallway when he came in the main room and saw Tom and Ellie sitting on the couch and Fred was sitting on her lap. Ellie was reading Fred one of his story books while Tom was playing with his hand held game and Alec titled his head to one side then looked to his left. Eddie and Emma Rose were sitting at the dining table, doing their homework, as Alec placed both hands on the handle of the walker cane and gave them a blank look.

"Is it always this quiet around here?" he asked as they looked at him and he scanned them with his eyes.

"No, but you were sleeping and…," Emma Rose said and Alec glanced at Ellie.

"Miller, did you tell them that they had tae stay quiet while I was sleeping?" he asked and she shrugged. "Right, well, seeing that I'm awake, you can go back tae business as usual."

"Can we put Dad's show on?" Eddie asked and Alec nodded his head. Eddie got up when he turned the stereo on and Alec walked to the couch, sitting down next to Tom. Fred got off of Ellie's lap then crawled over Tom's lap until he settled on Alec' lap and held the book up to him. Looking from him to the book then back, Alec sighed as Fred carefully snuggled against him and Alec carefully reached into his trouers pocket, taking his glasses out. Putting his glasses on, he held the book in his hands when he started reading and Fred rested his head against Alec's shoulder, placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Campbell, what are you doing down there?" Jamie asked while Campbell crawled on the floor under the console and his chair was half way cross the room.

"You remember when I sneezed?" he asked.

"Aye, that was loud," Trevor said and Campbell sighed, sitting back on his legs.

"Well, I sneezed one of my contact lens out," he said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He had found out shortly after his brain surgery that he needed glasses, but he also wore contact lens and he moved his fingers over the floor.

"I'm sure we can find it later," Marcy said as he nodded his head then stood up and heard a soft crunching sound.

"I think I just found it," he said as he looked at his foot then knelt down and picked the glass off the floor. "Great."

"Hold on," she said then left the production room and Campbell sat down on the chair. She came in the room when she handed him his wire rim glasses and kissed the top of his head. They watched her leave the room then Campbell took the lens case out of his pocket and opened it. Carefully he removed the other contact lens then placed it in the case and closed the case.

"You ken, Boss, you should wear your glasses more often," Jamie said as he placed the wire rimmed glasses on and looked at her.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Aye, they make you look very brainy," Marcy said as he looked at her then smiled and leaned back on the back of the chair.

"Alright, you lot, play some music or I'm coming in there," the voice said as they looked at each other and Marcy smiled. Campbell arched an eyebrow when he went to get the chair when he sat down and leaned back in the chair.

"Aye, Guv, whatever you say," he said as he pushed the buttons and placed his hands behind his head. Trevor and Jamie smiled after they figured out what she did as Campbell gave her two thumbs up and she softly laughed.

Peter pushed the wire rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose when one of the officers placed the files on his desk and he nodded his head.

"Is that the forensic report?" Robert asked, sitting down and placed the coffee mug down on Peter's desk.

"Aye and Cassidy's reports, too," Peter said, looking at the report.

"What did they find?"

"The same thing they found with Phillip Charles. The fibers are common with linen used in restaurants, hotels and service companies. There was some blood in the fibers and it matches the victims as well as the hairs and skin flakes they found. And there were some other hairs and skin flakes, but they're still running tests on those."

"They are?"

"Aye," Peter said with a nod of his head. "I was thinking we should go talk to the supervisor of the building where Paul and Patrick Connolly lived."

"Sounds like a plan," Robert said as they got up and Peter gulped down the coffee. The door closed behind them after they left the squad room and headed down the hallway.

The blue car pulled up to the curb when Peter turned the engine off then they got out of the car and headed down the pavement. Peter ran up the stairs two at a time when he pushed the button and looked up at the CCTV camera.

"What do you want?" the voice asked over the speaker when Peter and Robert held their identification up toward the camera and an angry sigh came from the speaker. "Hang on."

A few minutes passed when the door opened and tall man with long red hair and blue eyes appeared in the doorway and folded his arms across his chest. Peter noticed how muscular and lean the man was as his made a light cough and scratched the back of his head.

"What's this aboot?" the man asked.

"Are you….?" Robert asked then looked at the notepad in his hand and arched his eyebrows up. "Are you Brian MacKenzie?"

"Aye, that would be me," Brian said.

"Well, we're here tae ask you aboot the murders on the eighth floor," Peter said.

"I already talked with the police."

"Aye, but were there any deliveries last night after eleven o'clock?" Robert asked.

"No, but there was one around ten thirty," Brian said and Peter and Robert looked at each other.

"Who was the delivery for?" Peter asked.

"It was for Eight D."

"That's Paul and Patrick Connolly's flat," Robert said.

"Aye, I told the twat that they werenae home, but he insisted he needed tae drop off these big boxes. He said it had something tae do with their wedding."

"So you just let him in?" Peter asked.

"Aye, I had tae help him with the boxes. I'm nae sure what was in them, but they were bloody heavy."

"_I bet," _Peter thought as he nodded his head and Robert looked up from writing on the notepad.

"Do you happen tae ken what service he worked for?" Robert asked.

"Aye, he gave me this," Brian said as he pulled the slightly crumpled business card from his jeans pocket and placed the card in Robert's notepad.

"Do you remember what the delivery guy looked like?" Peter asked.

"He was a tall bloke, mebbe as tall as me, and was strong looking. He had black hair, but I couldnae see his eyes. He was wearing sunglasses. I thought it was odd, seeing that it was nighttime, but I do remember his nose looked broken."

"Right, mebbe you can come down tae the station and talked with our sketch artist," Peter said.

"Aye, that'll be fine," Brian said. Robert thanked Brian then they turned around and went down the stairs and Brian sighed, closing the door behind him. Peter leaned against the car as Robert opened the notepad and looked at the business card with a frown on his face.

"Let me guess," Peter said as he looked at the business card and blinked his eyes a few times. "It's the same company."

"Aye," Robert said then snapped the notepad shut and they got in the car. A few moments later the car headed down the street while Peter looked out the window and placed the side of his head against the glass.

"Ah, that was a great song," Campbell said while stretching his arms over his head then scratched the back of his head.

"Aye, it was," Jamie agreed.

"Campbell, you have a call on Line One," Marcy said as he moved the chair closer and pushed the button.

"You have reached the Loony Tune Show. How may I help you?" he asked and Trevor and Jamie softly laughed.

"You can help me by keeping my brother out of my room," a familiar voice said and Campbell took his glasses off, wiping his eyes with his fingers. "Dad, are you ok?"

"Aye, I…I'm fine," Campbell said then looked at Marcy and she sweetly smiled at him. "Sorry."

"Mum told me that you forgot your meds."

"She did?" he asked as he glared at Marcy and she shrugged.

"Tell me something. Who was doing that creepy voice?"

"That would be my cousin Alec."

"It sounded a lot like you."

"Well, that's because he does sound like me. You remember my cousin Peter?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, his mother and my mother are the younger sisters of Cousin Alec' mother."

"Ah, so that means he looks like you as well as sound like you?"

"Aye, he does," Campbell said then laughed as Marcy bleeped out Logan saying some naughty words. "Oi, watch your language."

"Sorry. Anyway, keep Eddie out of my room."

"Considering my cousin Alec is sleeping in your room…."

"Eh, if he's sleeping in my room, where am I sleeping?"

"You are sleeping on the air mattress in…."

"Alright, play some music or I'm coming in there," a voice interrupted as Campbell smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Aye, Guv, whatever you say," Campbell said as he crossed his eyes at Marcy and sighed. "We'll talk aboot it later."

"Alright," Logan said then ended the call and Campbell pushed the buttons and placed his hands behind his head. Neither Trevor nor Jamie said anything as Campbell looked up at the picture of his children taped to the microphone when he sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Guess he told you," Emma Rose said as Eddie glared at her then looked back at his notes. Ellie walked in the room as she held Fred in her arms and quickly scanned the room with her eyes. Tom was still on the couch and Emma Rose and Eddie were still at the dining room table, but Alec was missing.

"Um, excuse me, but where is Mister Hardy?" she asked and Emma Rose, Tom and Eddie quickly glanced at each other. "Tom, where is Alec?"

"He went out," Tom said and Ellie's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he went out? Where did he go?" she asked as fear moved through her and she looked at the coatrack near the door. Alec' black trench coat was gone as well as his walker cane and she looked at them with a stern look on her face. "Well, where is he?!"

The taxi cab pulled up to the curb as the door opened and Alec slowly got out of the taxi cab. He paid the fare when he looked at the GPD building and sighed. He had been there before as he held onto the handle of the walker cane and headed for the stairs. He knew that Ellie would have his hide for leaving, but he had told Eddie, Tom and Emma Rose that he was going out and he headed for the wheelchair ramp instead of the stairs. It took a couple of minutes as he stood in front of the door and took a few deep breathes. He didn't feel dizzy as he took hold of the door handle and opened the door.

"Great," he muttered as he looked at the metal detectors and the scanner when a medium size security guard walked closer and her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Are you alright, Sir?" she asked as he sighed and held the handle of his walker cane tightly in his hand.

"Aye, but I do have a problem. I cannae go through that," he said as he pointed to the metal detector and she looked at it.

"You can put the cane in the tray."

"That's nae the problem," he said then held up a finger and took his wallet out of his jacket pocket. He opened the wallet then removed a small card and handed the card to her. She looked at the card while her partner walked over and she handed the card to him. Alec felt embarrassed when the security guard walked to his boss and the man walked over, looking at him.

"Hello, Alec," the man said as Alec looked at him and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Tim McKay?" he asked as Tim nodded his head and the security guards looked at him then at Tim.

"We went tae the police academy together. He goes off and becomes a hot shot DI and I end up doing this."

"Dinnae knock the job, Mate. At least you still have one," Alec said softly.

"Come this way," Tim said as he led Alec away from the metal detectors and the scanner and Alec sighed, holding the handle of the walker cane tightly in his hand.

"This is getting us nowhere," Peter sighed as he leaned back on the back of the chair and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I got off the phone with Forensic and they said they'll send us the rest of their findings tomorrow," Robert said when the squad room door opened and Alec walked in the room. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as the sounds of the squad room filled his ears then he opened his eyes and held the handle of the walker cane tightly in his left hand.

"What are you looking at?" Peter asked, wondering why Robert had a stunned look on his face then turned his chair around and looked at Alec.

"What?" Peter asked as he stood up and Alec gave him a blank look, slowly walking toward him. He stood in front of Peter as he leaned on the walker cane and tilted his head to one side.

"Hullo, Cousin," Alec said as he looked at the files on his desk and blinked his eyes a few times.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ah, hullo, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked as Peter led Alec to his chair and Alec sat down.

"I came tae see you," Alec said then looked at Robert. "Who's he?"

"This is my partner, DI Robert Kincaide."

"What are you working on?" Alec asked while moving the file toward him and looked at the report.

"You didnae answer my question. What the hell are you doing here? The last I heard, you were in Broadchurch," Peter said as Alec took the wire rimmed glasses out of his jacket pocket and placed the glasses on.

"Aye, that's where I live now, but I'm here for your wedding," Alec said, looking at the photographs.

"So you just decided tae come and say hi?"

"Something like that," Alec said while scanning the forensic reports and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and thumb.

"Uh, you're nae aloud tae look at those," Robert said as Alec looked over Vicki, Marie and Kelly's interviews and frowned.

"Did you ask these two if they knew Vicki Patterson?"

"No, nae yet," Peter said.

"And you checked their finances?"

"Aye, none of them owed anything and all of them have a clean record. And all of their phone records were clean."

"Why are you telling him this?" Robert asked, trying to figure out what was going on. Nodding his head, Alec was enjoying being back to work even if it was unofficially as he looked at the files again, but a part of him was beginning to feel guilty. Sighing, he sat back in the chair as he looked at the door and tilted his head to one side.

"Right, Loony Tuners, it's time for our eye in the sky traffic report," Campbell said as he pushed the button and the sounds of a helicopter filled the room. Jamie softly laughed then rolled her eyes as she started reading the traffic report when Campbell felt his mobile vibrating against his leg and he reached into his jeans pocket, removing his mobile. He looked at the screen when he frowned, took off his earphones, got up and left the room. Marcy watched him as he walked down the hallway then came into the production room and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he showed her the text from Peter and a shocked look appeared on her face. "That bastard, what is he doing?!"

"What he always does."

"But….," she said as he turned her chair around to face him and knelt down on his haunches.

"No buts, he's fine," he said while giving her a sad puppy look and she gently ruffled his hair.

"Aw, you are so cute when you do that," she said then sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I dinnae blame him for wanting tae get some sense of normalcy back into his life."

"And he would have told someone where he was going," Campbell said with a grin that made his dimples stick out and she tapped the tip of her finger on the tip of his nose.

"I hope so," she said when he stood up and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room. He strolled into the studio when he sat down and placed his earphones back on.

"Sorry aboot that, Loony Tuners, I had tae go poo!" he said while spinning around in the chair and Jamie and Trevor laughed. "Why do we call it that? I mean who was the first person to call that "poo"? When I was a kid, the only poo I knew was a teddy bear."

"We really arenae going there, are we?" Trevor asked as he rolled his eyes and Marcy had her face in her hands.

"It's a totally valid question," Campbell said with wide eyes as Jamie snickered and Trevor sighed.

"So is do you ken who will lose their job if they dinnae play some commercials?" Marcy asked as Campbell gave her a stunned look and blinked his eyes a few times.

"They would NEVER do that! My Campbell Cuties forbid it!" he said with a smug look on his face and pushed the buttons. Glancing at Jamie and Trevor, he softly giggled then placed his feet on the console and placed his hands behind his head.

The door closed as Robert walked into the interrogation room and Vicki, Marie and Kelly looked at him.

"Afternoon, Ladies, thank you for coming," he said as he sat down and they looked at him.

"Have you found who killed Phillip?" Vicki asked.

"No, but I did want tae ask you if you ken Miss O'Ryan and Miss Flynn," he said as he pointed at Kelly and Marie.

"No, I dinnae," she said.

"We've never seen her before," Kelly said and Marie nodded her head.

"Has Phillip met their fiancés?" he asked as he showed Vicki pictures of Paul and Patrick.

"No, I ken all his friends or people he's worked for and never seen them before," Vicki said then frowned. "Are you saying they were killed by the same person who killed Phillip?"

"It's turning out that way. Now, if you dinnae mind, what planning service do you use?" he asked.

"This one," Vicki said after she had looked through her purse and took out a small white card.

"That's the same one we use," Kelly said after glancing at the card.

"It is?" Robert asked as he took the card and looked at it.

"Aye, it is," she said and he wrote on the notepad in front of him.

"Do you think they might have something tae do with it?" Marie asked.

"We'll look into it," he said then stood up and the ladies followed him. "Thank you for coming and I promise we will find this bastard."

He led them to the door when he opened the door then turned and looked at the two way mirror. Alec sat on the chair while Peter stood in front of the glass and Alec glanced up at him with a stern look on his face.

"What do you think?" Peter finally asked.

"They're telling the truth," Alec said then rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

"You look like you're aboot tae fall asleep," Peter said and he glared at him. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at Campbell's," he said and slowly stood up. "But after this stunt, I might have tae stay with you."

Peter opened the door as they left the room and Alec held tightly onto the handle of the walker cane. Peter saw the look on Alec's face as they walked down the hallway and Peter sighed, placing his hands on his pockets.

"Coming," Campbell said when he opened the door and looked at Peter and Alec. He slid into the hallway as he closed the door until only a crack of light shown in the doorway and folded his arms across his chest. "You, Mister, are in big trouble."

"I went for a walk," Alec said.

"Aye, I ken that, but you didnae say that the walk was all the way tae the GPD."

"Well, I didnae walk the whole way. I took a cab."

"Look, in his defense, he sat the whole time he was with me," Peter said as Campbell nodded his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"Fair enough, but there's still some very angry people in there," Campbell said, pointing with his thumb toward the door.

"You got enough balls tae handle them or do you want tae come home with me?" Peter asked when the door opened and Marcy looked at them with a blank look on her face. She saw the tiredness in Alec' eyes when she took hold of his hand and led him in the flat. Campbell and Peter looked at each other when Campbell shrugged and waved as Peter turned on his heels and walked down the hallway. Puffing out some air, Campbell walked in the flat as the door closed behind him and Peter went around the corner.

"Is Alec alright?" Robert asked after Peter sat down and placed his elbows on the desk.

"Aye, he's fine, but, after seeing how mad Campbell's wife looked, I thought I might have tae take Alec home with me," Peter said as he looked at the files. He placed his glasses on when he took a heart shaped lollipop out of the small, paper bag and removed the wrapper.

"He's nae so bad," Robert said while Peter placed the heart shaped lollipop in his mouth and nodded his head.

"He's brilliant," Peter said, taking the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it at him. "But he can also be frustrating."

"Was he always that way?"

"Aye, but it wasnae his fault he ended up that way," Peter said then sighed and looked at the reports. "Did you check out that wedding planner place?"

"I thought we could do that tomorrow," Robert said and Peter nodded his head.

"What still gets me is this feeling we're missing something," Peter said as he sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

"You want tae call it a night? You look as tired as Alec," Robert said and Peter gave him a blank look.

"Thanks a lot," Peter said then pouted, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Go home." Robert said as Peter nodded his head then stood up and walked to the door. He placed his trench coat on then tossed the lollipop in the trash can and left the squad room. The door closed behind him as he walked down the hallway then placed his hands into his pockets and frowned.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed while Marcy knelt down on the floor and was taking his shoes and socks off. She hadn't said anything as he looked at her when she stood up and he swung his legs onto the bed and placed his head on the pillow.

"I told Campbell that I could see why you did what you did, but it was still stupid. So I am nae going tae treat you like a child, but you pull a stunt like this again and I am going tae take all your clothes and shoes and hide them," she said in a stern tone, but he only looked at the ceiling and she sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on his chest. She could just feel his heartbeat as he looked at her and blinked his eyes a few times. "And this isnae the first time you've done this, aye? Ellie told me that you have a habit of wandering off."

"She talks too much," Alec grumbled and she saw the sadness in his eyes. He noticed how she was looking at him when he blinked his eyes and few times and felt the guilty burning a hole in his stomach.

"Do you even care that she worried aboot you?"

"Aye, I do, but I've taken care of myself…" he said as she tapped her fingers over his heart and he rolled his eyes. "Funny."

"Why do you have tae be such a hard arse?"

"Has Campbell told you anything aboot my past?"

"Aye, he told me that your parents used tae row all the time then your mother died and you were raised by your dad."

"Did he tell you that I thought of killing myself?"

"No, you did?"

"Aye, it was…It was the last time we were at….Broadchurch. I had gone out one night and stood at the top of the cliff that faced the sea. I was going tae toss myself over the edge, but….I chickened out," he said softly and she reached over to brush the hair out of his eyes. "It was years later that I decided that the only one I could rely on was me."

"But you have been relying on someone and she needs you, too."

"Aye, which is what's bugging the hell out of me," he said as he rubbed his face with his hands and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, for scaring the fuck out of us, you are grounded," she said and he gave her a puzzled look. "As of tonight, you are nae allowed out of this room except for meals and you are going straight tae bed after supper."

"You're grounding me? I thought you said you werenae going tae treat me like a child."

"And I'm nae treating you like one. I'm treating you like I treat Campbell when he pulls one of his stunts," she said with a grin.

"You really ground him?"

"Aye, and the last time he pulled a stunt, I withheld sex for two months. Believe me. He learned his lesson."

"Ah, well, if I eat all my vegetables and go straight tae my room, can I watch telly instead of going tae bed?" he asked with a stern look and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, fine, you can watch the telly," Marcy said when she stood up and headed for the door. She turned around after he called her name and she looked at him while leaning on the doorframe.

"If I didnae ken better, I swear you were a shrink."

"I guess it comes from dealing with your cousin. Now you take a short kip and I'll be back when supper's ready," she said then left the room and he sighed then looked at the ceiling. He knew she was right about needing Ellie's help and she needing his, but what to do about it made his head ache. Rubbing his temples with his fingers, he reached over for the remote when he turned the television on and looked at the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Well, so much for going tae the wedding planner's place," Robert said while they walked down the pavement and Peter nodded, tossing the wrapper into the trash bin. The police vehicles and the coroner car were near the curbs while the police officers stood at the bottom of the stairs and Peter and Robert showed them their identifications before going up the stairs. Peter opened the door as they went in and the door closed behind them while they walked down the hallway. The hallway was decorated in antique and posh furniture and crystal chandeliers were hung on the ceiling with gold chains. Peter glanced at a portraits on the wall when a tall man with white hair and green eyes walked closer and he was dressed in a black suit, socks, tie and shoes and a white shirt.

"Guess he's the butler or a head waiter," Peter whispered and Robert nudged him hard in the ribs. They showed the man their identifications as the man half lowered his eyes and placed his hands behind his back.

"This way, please," the man said as they looked at each other, shrugged and followed him down the hallway. The forensic team was in the large den while Cassidy knelt on the floor in front of the large, wooden desk and one of the officers at the door handed Peter and Robert the blue plastic booties and gloves.

"Morning, Boys," she said as they placed the blue plastic booties and gloves on and walked toward her.

"Who's this?" Peter said as he knelt down on his haunches and looked at the body. The body was a tall male with dark brown hair and a lean build and Peter noticed the dried blood on the body's shirt.

"I would like you to meet Preston Arthur William Duncan Franklin Cumberton the fifth," Cassidy said and Peter's eyebrows vanished under his fringe as his eyes went wide.

"Blimey, that's a mouthful," Robert said as he knelt down on his haunches and she nodded her head.

"Do you have a T.O.D.?" Peter asked.

"From the look of him, I would say between eight and ten o'clock. I'll ken more after the autopsy," she said and they nodded their heads.

"Do you think this has anything tae do with the other guys?" Peter asked.

"Aye," she said then gently raised Preston's hand and sighed. "He's missing his ring fingers."

"Great," Peter sighed then stood up and walked away. He headed for the desk when he looked at what was on the desk when he spotted a gold frame and picked the gold frame off the desk. He looked at the photograph of Preston and a young woman with long red hair and green eyes and they were smiling up at him.

"That would be Miss Alicia Bentings," the man said as Peter jumped and nearly dropped the gold frame on the desk.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked then looked at one of the officers. "Get him out of here!"

"Sorry, Sir," one of the officers said as he led the man out of the room and Peter frowned, softly growling.

"I'll call you when I find something," Cassidy said as he looked at her then nodded and picked the gold frame off the desk. Peter and Robert left the room as they headed down the hallway and Peter glared at the man as they walked by.

A soft gurgling sound filled her ear as Marcy started waking up and moved her fingers through the soft chest hair. Campbell moaned softly then shifted on the bed and she smiled. Half opening her eyes, she stroked his nipple as he moaned louder and his heart started beating faster. Marcy rubbed the tip of his nipple between her finger and thumb as the nipple pebbled and grew harder and Campbell started breathing harder.

"More," he grumbled and she kissed his chest near his heart. Supporting herself up on her elbow, she stroked his chest hair while kissing his neck and he arched his head back. She kissed up his neck to his lips and carefully climbed on top of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders while they kissed and he held her head in his hands. He moaned in her mouth as she rubbed her body against his and the silkiness of her teddy tickled his skin. He moved back as he looked at her and smiled softly. "Take that off."

Marcy quickly removed the teddy as she let it drop into a puddle on the floor and gasped as he stroked the underside of her breasts. Looking down, she smiled while he moved his thumbs over the tips of her nipples and she moved closer. She slid upward when she kissed his lips, the tip of his nose then his eyelids after he closed his eyes and he softly dug his fingers into the sides of her breasts. She held onto his shoulders when she moved up enough for him to slips his lips around her nipple and gasped at his tongue swirling around the pebbled flesh.

"Ah," she moaned as he switched over to the other nipple and she placed her head down. He stroked her sides until she moved down his body and kissed his chest. He whimpered as she kissed down to his stomach when she dipped a finger into his navel and looked up at him. He grinned as she moved down to his legs and sat beside him. He wiggled on the bed as the bedding flew off of him then his boxer went flying through the air and she slowly move her hand down his flat stomach to his balls and he closed his eyes.

"Please?" he begged as she looked at him and she climbed onto his legs. She slid her hands under his shaft then moved up and down and he started growing hard. She carefully stroked and pulled on him until he was rock hard and the thick vein pounded against her fingers. The serious look on his face made her smile while she stroked his balls then pinched them and he moaned her name. She felt the weight of his shaft growing when she finally slid up his rock solid shaft and he placed his long legs around her, pulling her closer. Marcy locked eyes with him while she started rocking and gently pressed her muscles against him. "Faster."

"Now, now, we're in no rush," she said as she took control and he whimpered, begging her to go faster. After years of marriage, she knew when he was ready as he nearly grinded the palms of his hands into his eyes then shattered and arched his head back. His body jerked against her three times then he started to come down from his climax and emptied himself into her. Marcy slid off him when she went to lie on her side and stroked the soft hair on his chest. He got control of his breathing and heartbeat when he looked at her and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Did you like that?"

"Aye, very much," he said then yawned and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh fuck," came from the doorway when they looked over at it and Logan stood there with his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Two battered suitcases and a duffle bag sat on the floor near his feet and he blushed as he covered his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Marcy asked as she dived off the bed and placed her dressing gown on. "I mean I ken that you were coming home today, but we thought it would be after your last class."

"I, uh, I asked the headmaster if I could go home early. He said I could if I got my homework from my teachers. Blimey, if I ken that I would catch you two…I mean….Dinnae you lock the door?!"

"Dinnae blame me," Campbell said as he got out of bed, wiggled his hips then placed his dressing gown on and tied it shut. "She's the one who keeps forgetting tae lock it."

"Who let you in?" Marcy asked.

"I have a key," Logan said with wide eyes and Campbell softly snorted a laugh. "By the way, who's the woman and two kids in the living room with Eddie and Emma?"

"Ah, that would be my cousin Alec' friend, Ellie, and her sons, Tom and Fred," Campbell said as he walked closer and looked down at the duffle bag. "See that you brought some laundry home."

"Aye," Logan said with a nod of his head.

"Well, get onto it," he said and Logan gave him a stunned look.

"Now?" he asked and Campbell nodded his head. Snorting, Logan lifted the duffle bag off the floor while Campbell pointed to the door and gave him a stern look. Logan left the room while Campbell slid the suitcases out of the room then closed the door and turned, seeing Marcy sitting on the foot of the bed. He walked closer then plopped down on his back and looked at the ceiling.

"Kids," he sighed as she giggled and he placed his hands behind his head.

The doors closed behind them as Peter and Robert walked in the morgue and Cassidy looked at them. Walking closer, they stopped at the metal examination table when Peter looked down at the body and sighed.

"Well?" he asked.

"The T.O.D. was nine thirty and the wounds, bruising and injuries are identical tae the last three victims," she said as she removed the small, metal pointer from her pocket and extended the small, metal pointer. "There were also fibers in his hair and I sent those to the lab."

"Hope it doesn't take them as long as they took for the last samples," Robert said, looking at the body.

"What did they find?" she asked, placing the small, metal pointer back in her pocket.

"It turned out that the fibers are common with linen used in restaurants, hotels and service companies. There was some blood in the fibers and it matches the victims as well as the hairs and skin flakes they found. And there were some other hairs and skin flakes, but there were too many to determine if they belonged a male or a female," Peter said and Cassidy nodded her head. "We did get in contact with his girlfriend."

"Ok, well, I'll send the rest of the reports to your office when I'm done," Cassidy said as they nodded their heads then left the room and the door closed behind them. Looking down, Cassidy frowned as she brushed some hair out of Preston's eyes and picked up the scalpel.

"Awec!" was the first thing he heard as Alec woke up then opened his eyes and blinked until the ceiling became clearer.

"Awec!" came again as he sighed then yawned and rubbed his face with his hands. Slowly rolling onto his left side, he looked down while holding onto the edge of the bed and saw Fred sitting on the floor, grinning up at him.

"Morning," Alec said when Fred giggled then stood up, walked toward the door then turned back to look at him. Yawning, Alec moved the bedding back as he carefully sat up then reached over for the walker cane and pulled himself up. Fred watched as Alec placed the dressing gown on then walked toward him and Fred sat on his bottom, clapping his hands.

"Up," Fred said as he stood up and reached for Alec' fingers. Alec took hold of his hand as they headed for the door then stopped short as Marcy appeared and placed her hands on her hips.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked while walking closer and he gave her a blank look.

"I was coming tae have breakfast," he said then scratched the stubble on his cheek and sighed.

"Ah, well, it seems that you've slept through that. It's almost lunchtime."

"It is? Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you looked really tired last night and I thought you needed a lie in," she said with a hurt look on her face and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You're worse than Miller," he said. Shrugging, she walked closer then slid her arm around his arm and Alec held the handle of the walker cane tightly in his hand. Fred was already gone as they left the room then headed down the hallway when Fred peeked around the corner and Alec nodded his head. Fred walked away as Alec glanced at Marcy and, for the first time since she met him, he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Why are we going back tae Cumberton's place?" Robert asked while Peter looked straight ahead and tapped his fingers on the dash.

"I want tae ask his butler if there were any deliveries last night," Peter said as the car went down the street and went around the corner. A few minutes later the blue car pulled up to the curb as Robert turned the engine off and they got out of the car. The butler opened the door as he looked at them and Peter showed him his identification.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if there were any deliveries last night after nine thirty last night," Peter said as the butler thought for a few moments then sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, we got a delivery around eleven. I thought it odd, but the man said Master Preston ordered it for the wedding."

"Do you remember what the delivery person looked like?" Robert asked.

"Yes, he was tall with black hair and was rather frightening looking."

"Did he look like this?" Robert asked when he removed the piece of paper from his pocket and handed the piece of paper to the butler. The butler opened the piece of paper as he looked at the sketch and nodded his head.

"Yes, that's him," the butler said. "Now that I think about it, it was odd that he left with the crate after dropping off whatever it was Master Preston ordered."

"That's because Master Preston was IN the crate," Peter grumbled and the butler looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Thank you," Robert said as the butler nodded his head and closed the door. Peter sighed as they walked down the stairs and Peter placed his hands in his pockets. "So, are we going back to the station?"

"No," Peter said as he opened the car door and looked at him. "We need tae go see Alec."

"What is this?" Alec said as he looked at the food on the plate in front of him and Campbell smiled.

"That is a veggie burger and sweet potato chips," he said as he picked up an orange chip and held it between his fingers. "They've been baked and there's no salt on them. Go on."

"Ah," Alec said then glanced at Fred looking at him then at the sweet potato chips on the high chair tray and blinked his eyes. Alec knew that Fred was as picky as he was when it came to new foods as he sighed and picked up an orange chip. Giving it a quick sniff, Alec bit into the chip then chewed and a blank look came to his face as he swallowed. "Not bad."

"Told you," Campbell said then popped the chip into his mouth and licked his fingers. Fred looked at the orange chip when he used both hands and stuffed the chip in his mouth. "Fred seems tae like them, too."

"Looks like," Alec said when the buzzer sounded and Campbell got up, ruffling the top of Fred's head.

"Guess Logan's got his arms full," he said as he half ran to the door and opened the door. Peter and Robert looked at him as Campbell scanned the hall for any sign of Logan then leaned on the doorframe, smiling at them. "Hullo, you wouldnae happen tae have seen my son anywhere?"

"He's right behind us," Peter said while Logan came down the hallway and he was carrying a laundry basket in his hands. Campbell moved back as he could come in the flat then Campbell looked at Peter and leaned against the doorframe.

"Is Alec here?" Peter asked as Alec appeared behind Campbell and held the handle of the walker cane in his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Campbell kicked off the doorframe and walked by him. Peter and Robert came in as Alec closed the door and they headed for the dining room table.

"There's been another murder," Peter said as Campbell lifted Fred out of the highchair and used a napkin to wipe Fred's face.

"Is it related tae the others?"

"Aye, that's why we're here. We're going tae talk tae his girlfriend. Want tae sit in?" Peter asked as Alec looked at Campbell while Campbell gave him a blank look and sat Fred on the floor.

"I'm nae sure that Marcy would like it if you wandered off again," he said then walked closer and Fred crawled after him.

"Guess there's only one way tae make sure I dinnae get in trouble then," Alec said then looked at Peter and Peter sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Uh-oh," Robert said.

"That's right. I have tae go with him," Campbell said then picked Fred off the floor and smiled at them.

The doors open while Peter led the others toward the security station when Alec stopped and stood near the doors. He held onto the handle of the walker cane when the security guard he met the day before walked to him and smiled.

"Hullo, Sir," she said as he nodded and she titled her head to one side. "Are you here tae see your cousin?"

"Aye, I am," Alec said when Peter turned around and looked at him. Walking to him, he looked at him with a puzzled look on his face and placed his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as the security guard looked at him then at Alec and pouted.

"It's a long story," Alec said then looked at Peter with a smug look on his face and blinked. "I cannae go through security. It'll mess with my pacemaker."

"Oh," Peter said then looked at the security guard. "Is there a way he can go around it?"

"Aye, Sir," she said then held her hand out and Alec took her hand, walking away. Sighing, Peter shrugged then went to catch up with Robert and Campbell and placed his hands in his pockets.

The door to the interrogation room opened while Peter and Robert walked in and a tall woman with bleached blonde hair and green eyes sat at the table. She wore a tight blue leather dress with matching shoes and her fingernails also matched. Her diamond ear rings sparkled in the overhead light and Peter placed his hands on the top of the table.

"Hullo, you must be Alicia Bentings. I'm DI Carlisle and this is DI Kincaide," he said after turning the recorder on and Alicia gave them a cold look.

"Have you found Preston's killer?" she asked with her eyelids half closed and strummed her nails on the table top.

"No, nae yet, but I assure you that we will. Now, I need tae ask you a few questions."

"Are you insinuating that I had something to do with his death?" she asked with anger in her eyes.

"No. Now, what did Preston do for a living?"

"He is CEO of Cumberton Electronics," she said and Robert nodded, writing on the notepad.

"Did he have any enemies?"

"Of course he did!"

"Were any of them angry enough tae do this?" Peter asked when he opened the folder and removed the autopsy photographs. "I have tae warn you. These are rather graphic."

"Oh my god!" she said then pushed the photographs away and she looked like she was going to be sick. "Yes, there were people angry enough to do that."

"Like who?" Robert asked.

"I'll send you a list," Alicia said then gave a disgusted look as she looked at the photographs.

"Now, were you two engaged to be married?" he asked then moved the tissue box that was on the table toward her as she pulled out three tissues and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Yes, we were going to be married this afternoon," she sighed then sniffed.

"And is this your wedding planner?" Robert asked as he slid the card toward her.

"Yes, it is," she said, sliding that card back to him.

"Did you get that dusted for prints before showing it tae everyone?" Peter asked and Robert smiled.

"Aye, but the only prints were the supervisor's and mine."

"Which means the card was wiped before he got it," Peter said and Robert nodded.

"When was the last time you saw Preston?" Robert asked.

"It was a week ago. You have to understand that both of us are very busy. We seldom saw each other. If we do, it was only for a few moments," Alicia said, tapping her nails on the table.

"Where were you last night around nine thirty?" Peter asked and she gave him a cold look.

"That is none of your business."

"We need tae ken for the investigation," Robert explained and Alicia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I was at the Devonshire Hotel," she said and Robert nodded as he wrote on the notepad.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, it was our wedding party dinner."

"And no one noticed that Preston wasnae there?" Peter asked.

"Well, considering his father wasn't there either, I don't think anyone cared,' she said and Peter sat back in the chair, nodding his head.

"What do you think?" Campbell asked while standing in front of the two way mirror and Alec sat on the chair to his left.

"Do you see how she's tapping her nails on the table? She's hiding something," Alec said while glaring at Alicia and Campbell nodded his head.

"Aye, I think you're right, but it might nae have anything tae do with this case. Do you think that she wasnae there for a wedding dinner?"

"I'm sure of it," he said then picked up the walker cane and tapped the handle against the glass.

"What was that?!" Alicia demanded while Peter looked at the two way mirror then sighed, stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back," he said then left the room and the door closed behind him. He walked in the other room as Campbell and Alec looked at him and he closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"She's hiding something," Alec said as Peter looked at Alicia and she glared daggers at Robert. Peter noticed that Alec had shaved and that they were wearing the same clothing when he took his tie and jacket off, handing them to Alec. "What?"

"Go on," Peter said as Alec looked at the tie and jacket then smiled and slowly stood up.

Robert looked up when the door opened and frowned as Alec slowly walked to the table and placed his hands on top of the table.

"_That's nae Peter. What the hell's going on?"_ Robert thought as Alec glared at Alicia and his heart thumped a little harder in his chest. It didn't hurt as he felt a slight rush fill his bloodstream and he locked eyes with her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a frightened look on her face.

"Well, I was just wondering why you're nae as heartbroken as the other women involved with this case," he said in a calm tone.

"There were other murders?" she asked and Robert slid the other photographs to Alec.

"These three men were killed the same way as your fiancé. Do you recognize any of them?" Alec asked as he sat down and Robert gave him a concerned look. Alec barely shook his head as Alicia looked at the photographs and Robert sighed. He knew that Alec shouldn't be involved in the case, but he seemed to be getting to Alicia more than Peter was and she looked at Alec with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, I've never seen them before," she said and Robert slid Alec the photographs of Vicki, Kelly and Marie and he turned the photographs around, showing them to Alicia.

"What about these women? Have you never seen them before?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head and Alec watched her fingers tapping on the desk.

"Are we keeping you from something?" he asked and she glared at him.

"He's going tae get you into trouble," Campbell said and Peter smiled.

"Aye, but he's having a ball doing it," Peter said and Campbell nodded his head.

"No, you're not," she said as he sat back in the chair and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. His heart was thumping harder, but didn't hurt as he folded his arms and half closed his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Robert gave him a confused look as Alec leaned forward and placed his elbows on top of the table. "The way you're tapping your fingers, you're either very nervous or you're tapping out some sort of code. So, were you really at your wedding dinner?"

Robert's mouth opened and closes a few times as Alec stared at Alicia until she sat back in the chair and tossed her hands up in the air.

"Fine, I wasn't at my wedding dinner! I was at the Devonshire with my lover!" she said and Alec leaned back on the chair with his eyes half closed.

"So you were cheating on Preston?"

"Of course I was! He cared more for his job then he cared about me!"

"Then why were you going through with the wedding?"

"Why do you think? He's loaded!" she said then stood up and glared at Alec. "If that's all, I'm leaving!"

"Keep in touch," Alec said as she snorted then left the room and slammed the door behind her. Robert looked at him as he turned the recorder off while Alec wiped his face with his hands and closed his eyes. Peter and Campbell walked in the room as Alec breathed soft and slow through his nose and Campbell walked closer, kneeling next to the chair.

"You ok?" he asked when Alec opened his eyes then looked at him and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Aye, I feel great," Alec said, folding his arms across his chest and leaned back against the chair.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: The cartoon Alec and Fred are watching is Tree Fu Tom. David Tennant did the voice of Twigs, the autumn spirite._

Chapter Thirteen

"You should have seen him. He was brilliant," Campbell said while Marcy placed the plate with skinless, roasted chicken, carrots and Brussels sprouts on the tray and looked at him.

"Aye, and now he's exhausted," she said, placing the cup of decaffeinated tea on the tray and Campbell leaned on the kitchen island counter. "Both of you have tae remember there is a limit tae what he can do right now."

"Ah, we ken that. Stop treating him like he's a baby."

"And you have tae stop treating him like he's alright!" she snapped then saw the shocked look on his face then sighed, walking to him. Campbell glared at her then sighed when he placed his arms around her and she placed her head against his shoulder.

"He's nae me," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and he stroked her back. Marcy felt the tears coming while he gently rocked her back and forth then reached over and placed the small, metal lid over the plate.

"I ken that, but…"

"Ah, it's ok. I was wondering when you were going tae lose it. He's a part of your family, too, and it brings all that bad stuff back. What you have tae remember, and I remember as well, is that it's been twelve years and I'm still here."

"Aye, you are," she said into his chest and he kissed the side of her head. "Now if we can just get him tae see that he needs tae slow down."

"If he slowed down anymore, he'd be a statue," Campbell said as she snorted a laugh and gently punched his side. "Now, you go wash those tears away and I'll go take him his supper."

Campbell let go then picked up the tray and Marcy watching him heading for the door. She softly smiled at him wiggling his bottom at her when he left the kitchen then she sighed and went to go wash some cold water on her face.

"Well, that was….interesting," Peter said when one of the officers placed some reports on the desk and he nodded his head.

"I checked Cumberton's records and his company's in the red. In a month or two, he would have filed for bankruptcy," Robert said as he looked at the report and placed the side of his head in his hand.

"And Miss "I'm Marrying Him For His Money" would have been shopping in second hand stores."

"Exactly," he said with a nod of his head. "And it seems he was under watch from several agencies."

"Fuck," Peter sighed then looked at the reports and frowned. "It seems that Forensic has gotten not only a match on the fibers, but they also identified the extra hairs and skin flakes from the other fibers. The hairs definitely came from a female and the skin cells came from a man."

"What aboot the wood chips we found?"

"They came from crates used mostly for storing….urns?"

"What?"

"That's what it says."

"Like what someone uses tae put ashes in?"

"No, the type of urns used for….weddings," Peter said and they looked at each other.

"I think we need tae go see the wedding planner," Robert said as they stood up and the doors closed behind them after they left the squad room.

"Ok, I get who the kid, the frog and the two bugs are, but what is that little guy?" Alec asked as Fred snuggled next to him and had his head on Alec' stomach.

"That would be Twigs," Campbell said while coming in the room and held the tray in his hands.

"I ken that, but what is he?" Alec said as Fred sat up and sucked on his thumb.

"From what I've heard, he's an autumn sprite," Campbell said as he placed the tray on Alec' lap then picked Fred up and held him in his arms. "Has he been a good boy?"

"Do you mean him or me?" Alec asked.

"You," Campbell said with wide eyes and Fred giggled, clapping his hands. "I'll take that as you've been a good boy."

"Aye, I took a long kip and now I'm hungry," he said as he lift the small, metal lid off the dish and looked at the food. "Uh, something's missing."

"If you mean the potatoes, you had chips for lunch," Campbell said and Fred nodded his head while wagging a finger at Alec. "See, even he remembers."

"And what is this?" Alec asked as he looked at the decaffeinated tea.

"It's tea."

"It doesnae smell like tea," Alec said after taking a sniff.

"That's because it's decaf," Campbell said and Alec scrunched his face.

"I dinnae think so," he said as he placed the cup back on the tray.

"Come on. I drink decaf all the time," Campbell said while adjusting his hold on Fred and Alec sighed, leaned back against the pillow and looked at the ceiling.

"That's because you have tae. I like caffeine in my tea and coffee," he sighed and Campbell frowned, titling his head to one side.

"Just give it a chance, aye? Anyway, I have tae take this one so he can have his supper. You eat everything or no dessert," he said with a wag of his finger as Alec rolled his eyes then nodded his head and Campbell left the room. Looking at the food, Alec reached for the cup then picked up the cup and took a sip of the tea.

"Isnae this just great, I like it," he sighed then shrugged and started eating his supper.

The blue car pulled up to the curb when Robert turned the engine off and Peter looked at the two story building. It was a white brick building and Forever Love was painted in white letters on the front window. He blinked his eyes a few times then turned to Robert and Robert saw the anger in his eyes.

"Is this a joke?" Peter asked with his eyes slightly bugged out.

"What are you on aboot?" Robert asked.

"THIS is MY wedding planner! I ken that Natalie wanted me tae take that bloody list to Trish, but this is….."

"This is the place that was planning the other women's weddings. I swear I had no idea that they were doing your wedding as well," Robert said as Peter got out of the car and slammed the door. Robert got out of the car when they walked to the front door and Peter straightened his trench coat then opened the door. The bell over the door rang out as they walked in and Peter closed the door. The walls were done in a pale white as well as the tiles and ceiling and leather and chrome sofas sat against the walls. Portraits of happily married couples were on the walls in black frames as bridal magazines sat on the wood and chrome coffee tables between the sofas and a small counter had a coffee maker and some pastries on top. Peter's stomach growled while he looked at the pastries and balled his hands into fists.

"Sorry, but we're closing," a female voice said when a woman with long black hair came out of the back room then stopped when she saw Peter. "Peter?"

"Hullo, Trish," he said as she walked to the large, wooden desk and sat down on the leather, high back chair. Trish Lancer's green eyes shimmered in the overhead light as they walked closer then stood in front of the desk and she looked at them. She was wearing a dark blue suit jacket, a white blouse, a dark blue skirt and black shoes and her hair was pulled back in a French braid.

"So, you finally brought the list?" she asked in a cold tone. Trish was a friend of Natalie and Peter knew she wasn't too keen when it came to him.

"No, we're here on official business," Robert said as they showed her their identifications and her eyes went wide.

"What is this aboot?" she asked when he brought out the file and placed the file on the desk.

"Do you ken these men?" Peter asked as he turned the photographs around and she looked at them.

"Aye, they're clients."

"They're also dead."

"I did hear something aboot that on the news, but are you saying that Mister Cumberton's dead?"

"He was killed some time last night," Robert said as he looked up from writing on the notepad and Trish sighed.

"That would explain why his fiancé cancelled the wedding today," she said and sat back in the chair.

"Can we take a look at your back room?" Peter asked as she glared at him and placed her hands on the desk.

"Why?!" she demanded and Robert removed the warrant out of his jacket pocket.

"Fibers were found on the victims and we just need to see if anything you use matches," he said when Trish looked at Peter and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"You fucking bastard. You'll do anything tae get out of marrying Natalie," she growled as Peter sighed and Trish stood up and walked down the hallway that led to the storage rooms. She opened the door to one of the storage rooms as they walked in the room and she turned the light on. The storage room consisted of rows of shelves with a wide variety of boxes, bags and piles of folded tablecloths, napkins and towels against the walls and tables at the back of the room with stacks of sample books piled on the top. Peter looked at the tablecloths and napkins while he felt Trish's eyes burning into his back and he slid his hand into his pocket then brought out a pair of blue plastic gloves. He handed a pair of blue rubber gloves to Robert as they placed the blue rubber gloves on and Robert removed a plastic evidence bag out of his pocket. Peter picked up several napkins then placed them into the plastic evidence bag and Robert closed the top.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Peter said as they left the backroom and Trish glared at them as they left the shop. Peter placed his hands in his pockets as they walked down the pavement when he stopped then turned around and frowned. He thought he had seen something moving in the shadows when he walked to the alley that separated the shop from the building next store and he tiled his head to one side.

"What's going on?" Robert asked as he appeared next to him and Peter sighed, blinking his eyes a few times.

"I just thought I saw something," Peter said as he shrugged and they headed down the pavement.

The door opened as Peter placed his keys in the bowl on the table by the door then closed the door and took his trench coat off.

"Natalie?" he called out while placing the trench coat on the peg then turned around and saw her standing in the archway that separated the living room from the dining room. She had anger in her eyes as she walked closer and he reached back, taking hold of his trench coat.

"I got a call from Trish this afternoon. She said you dropped by," she said as he felt his heart slamming in his chest and he stood straighter, waiting for her to explode.

"Aye, I did. I had tae talk tae her aboot the case I'm working on. It turns out that she's the wedding planner the victims were using and….," he said when she moved closer and kissed his lips. After they moved back he gave her a stunned look and she smiled at his hair sticking up on his head after she had run her fingers through his hair.

"I know all about that. You fell asleep on the bed last night with all the paperwork from the case spread around you and I…Well, I sort of looked through it while I was cleaning up. Do you know how sexy you look when you do that?" she asked and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I told her that I knew and she went off on how much of a wanker you are and you were using the case as an excuse in getting out of marrying me."

"THAT is a load of rubbish," Peter said while pointing a finger at her and she nodded, kissing his lips.

"That's what I said and I told her I would get another wedding planner if she didn't shut up."

"Good," he said then took her hand and they headed out of the room toward the dining room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Peter sighed as he stretched out his body and reached his hand across the mattress. The bed was empty as he opened his eyes then sat up and frowned. He moved the bedding back when he walked to the bedroom door and opened the door. He looked down the empty hall as he tried to figure out where Natalie was then headed for the kitchen and stood in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw her children, Danny and Shyanne, sitting at the table and Natalie turned around after she heard Shyanne gasp. Natalie had forgotten to tell him that they were coming in the morning as she moved her eyes up and down Peter's naked body and he gave her a wide eyed look.

"Morning," she said with a smile at the blush that started at the tip of his ears then went down his neck to his bare chest and his freckles stood out on his skin.

"Uh….," Peter said, cupping his balls and cock then ran down the hallway and Natalie pressed her lips together.

"Shit, Mum, you weren't kidding. He is a ten incher," Shyanne said then laughed and Natalie glared at her.

"Eat your breakfast," she said then returned to cooking Peter his breakfast and softly giggled.

Campbell yawned as sunlight turned the inside of his eyelids light brown then opened his eyes. Moving the bedding down, he looked down to see Marcy's fingers moving featherlike across his stomach and he gasped after she stroked his appendix scar.

"Someone wants tae play," he teased then rolled over and saw that she was still asleep. He watched as her fingers strolled up his stomach to his chest then her thumbs rubbed the pebbled skin of his nipple and he moaned. She had done this before, he had wondered just who she was doing this to while she was asleep, as she moved down on the bed and moved closer. He stayed perfectly still as she slid her lips around his nipple and he closed his eyes, feeling her tongue swirling around his nipple. Her fingers stroked his arm as he arched his head back and whimpered. She gently pushed against him as he went onto his back and she climbed on top of him. She kissed up his chest to his lips when he slid his hands up her back and she sighed. She placed her hands on his shoulders while kissing his lips then slid her tongue into his mouth and moaned. He watched her as she kissed down his chest to his stomach then back up and slid her hands under his shoulders. She blinked her eyes open as he smiled at her when she frowned and titled her head to one side. "Good morning."

"Ah, nae again," she sighed and he nodded his head.

"Um, nae wanting tae get pinched, but I hope I'm the one you're dreaming aboot when you do that," he said with a small smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are," she said as he sighed and wiggled under her. She saw the look in his eyes as she smiled then moved the bedding back and sat on his stomach. "I shouldn't finish after that cheeky remark."

"Well, a man does wonder when his wife gets all hot and bothered in her sleep. For all I ken, you're dreaming aboot that tall, skinny Scottish bloke from the telly. You did say that he kind of looks like me," Campbell said with a blank look on his face and she softly laughed, rubbing his nipples between her fingers and thumbs.

"Aye, he is cute, but you are a whole lot sexier," she said then slid her hands down his sides and he took a deep breath, slowly letting it out through his nose. She pulled her nightshirt off when she tossed the nightshirt to the floor and he looked at her with pure love in his eyes. She moved closer to kiss his lips then sat back on his stomach and moved her hands along his stomach and chest. He watched her move off of him when she moved his boxers down his thin hips and legs then tossed the boxers to the floor. "Roll over."

Nodding, Campbell rolled onto his stomach then slid his arms under the pillow and jumped when she moved her hands over his bottom. He teased himself about not farting after she kissed up from his lower back to the middle and he closed his eyes. She kissed the freckles on his back while sliding her hands up his sides and he felt himself growing harder. She was lying on him by the time she got to his neck as he buried his face in the pillow and growled.

"Ready?" she whispered in his ear and he growled louder, nodding his head. His heart slammed hard in his chest as he felt her getting off of him and he quickly rolled onto his back. She noticed that his cock was standing straight up as she stroked the underside and he covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. She moved closer when her folds brushed his cock and he moaned, closing his eyes. Marcy hushed him then slid his cock inside her and gently rocked back and forth. He slid his long legs around her as she moved faster and he bumped the heel of his right foot against her lower back. She moved closer as he moved deeper inside her and she pressed her muscles against his cock. Campbell felt a warm numbness moving up his body as he held onto the headboard and raised his bottom up a bit. Marcy moved faster and harder until he climaxed and emptied his seed inside her. He drifted down from his high when she slid off him and got off the bed. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom when she crawled onto the bed and washed him off. His skin was hot with a film of sweat over it as she blew air across his stomach and he gasped, pulling his legs up.

"Dinnae do that," he giggled as she hushed him and he uncurled his body. He sat up when she snuggled against him and he slid his arms around her. She could just feel his heart beating against her back as he kissed her neck then frowned, blinking his eyes. "Fuck, I have tae pee."

"Go on," she said with a laugh in her voice as he nodded then got off the bed, picked the flannel and towel off the floor and ran into the bathroom. She softly laughed as he closed the door then she plopped against the pillow and placed her hands behind her head.

Ellie woke to find Tom and Fred missing when she got up and walked out of the room. She knew that Tom sometimes got Fred out of his cot in the morning as she headed down the hallway and wondered of Alec was awake. Peeking in the room, she saw that Alec's bed was empty then she walked into the room and checked the bathroom. He wasn't there as she placed her hands on her hips and frowned. Leaving the room, she walked down the hallway when she came in the living room and heard music coming from the kitchen. She slowly walked to the door then pushed the door opened and was slightly stunned to see Alec standing by the stove. Logan was helping Fred eat some sliced banana while Fred sat on the counter and Eddie, Emma Rose and Tom were placing food on the plates. Alec sniffed the air over the scrambled eggs when he nodded his head and sprinkled some pepper onto the eggs.

"Morning," she said as they looked at her and Alec turned around.

"Morning, care for some eggs?" he asked as she walked to the stove and looked down at the frying pan.

"You aren't allowed to eat that," she said and he looked into the frying pan.

"These are for you lot. Mine is over here," he said as he pointed with the spatula to the other frying pan and she looked at the scrambled egg whites, mushrooms and sliced onions.

"I didn't know you could cook," she said and he gave her a blank look.

"Aye, I can. These are almost done. Mind setting the table?"

"Sure," she said then looked at the others and placed her hands on her hips. "Right, Tom, Emma, come help me."

"Ok," Emma and Tom said as they went to get the cups and silverware then left the kitchen and Alec looked at Eddie, Logan and Fred.

"Get back to work," he said as Logan nodded and he looked at the scrambled eggs. What he told Ellie was true. Doing things like this made him feel like his old self as he went back to cooking the eggs and flipped the eggs over with the spatula.

Robert looked up when the doors opened and Peter came in the squad room. Robert noticed the redness around his eyes as Peter took his trench coat off and placed it on the back of the chair. He sat down hard on the chair then removed a heart shaped lollipop from his pocket and pulled the plastic wrapper off. He placed the lollipop in his mouth then looked at Robert and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Someone looks like he got lucky last night," he said and Peter sucked hard on the lollipop.

"Fuck off," Peter said after taking the lollipop out of his mouth then placed the lollipop back in. He opened the file while looking at the autopsy photographs and sucked on the lollipop. Robert knew not to say much when Peter was in a bad mood as he looked at the report when Peter sighed and took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Sorry."

"Hey, there's nothing tae be sorry aboot. I'm just glad one of us got some action."

"You've never woke up and found your soon tae be step-kids sitting in the kitchen and all you were wearing was…"

"No, you didnae walk in the kitchen stark naked," he said and Peter placed the lollipop back in his mouth. "Shit, anyway, I was thinking aboot the wedding planner so I pulled her records. It turns out that she's been in trouble with the law a few times."

"Like what?" Peter asked, taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

"She has been under investigation from Health and Safety for violations and had been sued twice for breach of contract. She's overbooked clients and is on the verge of bankruptcy."

"Blimey, but that doesn't seem like motive for murder."

"No, but might explain why she went off on you," Robert said and Peter nodded his head. "While I was looking into her, I decided to look at the fiancés' records."

"What did you find?" Peter said then placed the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Well, Vicki Patterson is a school teacher. She teaches at a school for disabled children and has no record for anything, but a jaywalking citation two years ago. She paid the fine and her finances are sound. Kelly O'Ryan is a zoologist and has no record. Her finances are sound and she volunteers at a local nursing home. Marie Flynn is a veterinarian and has no record. Her finances are sound and all their phone records are clean," Robert said as Peter took the lollipop out of his mouth and placed it in his coffee mug.

"What aboot Alicia Bentings?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, that turned out tae be a gold mine. She's been in prison a few times for prostitution, has two DUIs AND was busted three times for drug possession! She is almost as broke as Cumberton, but the clincher is what her step-father does."

"What does he do?" Peter asked with a wide eyed look on his face.

"He runs a catering business," Robert said with a smug look on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The doors opened as Alec and Ellie walked toward the metal detectors and scanner when he stopped and she turned, looking at him. Alec was surprised when Peter called and asked him to come to the station as he held the handle of the walker cane in both hands and she walked closer, giving him a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That," he said with a nod of his head toward the metal detectors and scanner as she looked at them and frowned.

"Now what do we do?" she asked when the security guard walked closer and placed her hands behind her back.

"Hullo, Sir," she said as he looked at her and barely nodded his head. "Your cousin sent me to escort you and your friend upstairs."

"Ta," he said then took her hand and Ellie gave him a confused look. "Come on, Miller."

Shrugging, Ellie followed them as they walked away and Alec held the handle of the walker cane tightly in his hand. She saw the look on his face as she sighed and came up beside him. He glanced at her when he barely shrugged as they came to the lift and the security guard pushed the button then walked away.

"You sure you're alright?" Ellie asked as he nodded his head when the doors to the lift opened and they walked in the lift.

The doors to the interrogation room opened while Peter and Robert walked in and looked at the man sitting at the table. He was tall and his black hair shimmered in the overhead light. He was wearing jeans, work boots and a white shirt and he strummed his fingers on the top of the table.

"Hullo, you must be Frank Bentings," Peter said after turning the recorder on as the man looked at him and Peter noticed that the man's nose had been broken a few times. "I am DI Carlisle and this is DI Kincaide."

"Why am I here?" Frank asked as Peter sat down and folded his fingers together.

"We need tae talk tae you aboot your step-daughter," Robert said as he pushed the notepad toward him and picked up the pen.

"What has the bitch done now?"

"Well, for one thing, her fiancé died," Peter said and Frank snorted a laugh.

"You mean that Cumberton twat?" he asked and Peter nodded his head. "Oh shite, she killed him?"

"That's what we need tae find out. Now, do you ken if she has access tae any of your storage buildings?" Robert asked.

"Aye, she does," he said and Robert wrote on the notepad.

"We do ken that she has financial troubles and that Cumberton had enemies, but can you think of any reason she would want tae kill him?"

"No, why would she kill the golden goose?"

"Mebbe she found out that he was aboot tae go broke," Peter said

"He was?" Frank asked and they nodded their heads. "Shite, she must have been steamed."

"Aye, I bet she was," Peter said then opened the file and looked at the photographs. "Do you recognize these men?"

Frank looked at the photographs then shook his head and slid the photographs back to him.

"Well?" Ellie asked as she stood in front of the glass and Alec held the sketch that Robert had given him up as he looked at Frank.

"It's not him," he said then placed the sketch back in the file and leaned back against the chair.

"You sure?" she asked then walked closer and sat on the chair next to him.

"Aye, just wish I could be in there," he said while looking at Peter talking to Frank and Alec blinked his eyes a few times.

"So do I," Ellie said as he glanced at her then looked straight ahead and she sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, Mister Bentings, thank you for coming," Robert said as they stood up and shook hands and Frank headed for the door. Peter looked at the two way mirror when he knocked on the glass and Alec and Ellie walked in the room a few minutes later.

"What do you think?" Peter asked as Alec sat down and held the handle of his walker cane in his hands.

"He's nae the guy we're looking for," Alec said.

"Do you think his step-daughter's the killer?"

"Well, she is hiding something, but is it just her being with her lover instead of being at the wedding dinner or did she kill the others as well as Cumberton? That I dinnae ken," Alec said when the door opened and a police officer walked in the room.

"Uh, DI Carlisle?" he asked as he looked from Alec to Peter and Peter nodded his head. "The M.E.'s office called. She needs tae speak with you right away."

"Right," Peter said as the officer left the room and he looked at Alec then at Ellie. "I guess we'll be going."

"Not without me," Alec said while standing up and held the hand of the walker cane in his hand.

"Alec," he said as he walked closer and placed his hand on Alec' shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," he said with a stern look on his face and Peter sighed, half closing his eyes.

"One…," Peter said and held up a finger. "…Neither you nor Ellie are legally involved with this case. Two, even if you were involved in this case, you were dismissed for health reasons and she is on leave. Three, there are things in the M.E.'s lab that will interfere with your pacemaker and I will nae allow you do something that will jeopardize your health. Ah, I am nae treating you like a baby. I am treating you like my cousin and fellow officer. So, do me a favor and go back tae Campbell's and I swear we will come straight there after we talk tae her. Do we have a deal?"

Alec' face was blank when he walked to the door then opened the door and stormed out of the room. Ellie half ran out of the room as Peter looked at Robert and Robert shrugged, picking the file off the desk. Peter placed his hands in his pockets as they left the room and Robert closed the door.

The door opened while Ellie led Alec in the room then stopped after seeing Campbell, Tom, Logan and Fred sitting on the floor with toys scattered around them.

"Where did all of this come from?" she asked while Alec closed the door and placed his trench coat on the coatrack.

"Logan and I went down tae our storage room and brought them up. Dinnae worry. I cleaned everything off first," Campbell said while Fred climbed onto a push car that looked like a horse and headed toward Alec. Alec looked down when Fred stopped near his leg and Fred smiled up at him. He frowned as Alec walked away and Campbell got off the floor and walked to Ellie. "What's wrong with him?"

"Peter called and asked us to come down to the station and sit in while he talked to someone who might have information about the case. The guy didn't know much, but it was what happened afterwards that upset him," she said then sighed and Campbell titled his head to one side.

"What happened?"

"The M.E. called and…"

"Cassidy called? She's a cut up," he said then winced. "Sorry."

"She wanted to talk with Peter at the morgue, but Peter wouldn't let Alec go with them because of the equipment in her lab. He said he's come right over once he found out what she wanted, but…," she said and Campbell nodded his head. She watched him go down the hallway when she looked down at Fred and picked him up. Sighing, she walked to Logan and Tom when she sat Fred on the floor then sat on the floor next to him and silently hoped that Alec was alright.

"Frustrating, aye?" Campbell asked as he leaned on the doorframe and looked at Alec lying on the bed. He was looking at the ceiling as Campbell kicked off the doorframe and headed for the bed. He didn't move when Campbell sat down and folded one leg under the other. "Did I ever tell you aboot when I helped him out with a murder case?"

"That was because the wanker that was killing people was Marcy's ex," Alec said softly.

"Ah, I told you the story then?"

"No," he said as he elongated the "o" and Campbell softly smiled. "It was on the news."

"Ah, you're right, but what you dinnae ken was I got so frustrated that I punched a wall," he said and Alec looked at him with a blank look on his face. "Aye, I did and broke two fingers and my knuckles. I still cannae make a decent fist. Want tae ken why I was so mad?"

"Why?"

"It was because I was helpless and I couldnae defend my family. I ken that it's different with you. You're used tae being a cop, but now you're nae due tae that bit of metal in your chest that keeps your heart going. That and you were made tae resign. I do get that you're a cop and always will be, but right now you're on the slow path and it can be boring. I walked, well, rolled on it while I was recovering, but I learned a lot aboot myself. You're learning as well, and it might nae be what you want tae ken, but believe me when I say it'll all work out in the end."

"It's still bloody frustrating."

"Aye, it is. So, since you have tae wait, want tae come play?" Campbell asked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and stuck his tongue between his teeth. Alec gave him a blank look then sighed when he sat up and took hold of his walker cane. "Do you really need that?"

"Uh," Alec said when Campbell took the walker cane from him and held his hand out. Alec looked from Campbell to his hand then back when he took Campbell's hand and Campbell smiled, helping him stand up. Slowly they walked to the door then out of the room and Alec gently nudge him as they went down the hallway.

The doors opened as Peter and Robert walked in the room and Cassidy stood near the examination table.

"Hello, Guys," she said as they walked closer then stood on the other side of the examination table and Peter placed his hands in his pockets.

"You said you needed tae see us right away," Peter said.

"Aye," she said as she headed for the counter and they followed her. "I was thinking aboot the slash patterns, how the ring fingers were removed and the bruises on the bodies and something seemed odd aboot them. They were killed by the same weapon, but…well, see for yourselves."

They stood next to her when she turned the monitor on and typed on the keyboard. The autopsy photographs appeared on the screen when she removed the small, metal pointer out of her pocket and extended the small, metal pointer.

"Now, as you can see, the slash patterns on Phillip Charles' body are rough, deep and sporadic and the ring fingers were nearly torn off. Also the bruises are too dark. That indicates that he was hit with excessive force," she said as they looked at the first set of autopsy photographs and she tapped the small, metal pointer on the second set of autopsy photographs. "If you look at the photographs of Paul Connolly's body, you will see the slash patterns are still rough and deep, but are more uniform and his fingers were roughly removed. The bruising isn't as dark as well. As with Patrick Connolly's body, the slash pattern is cleaner and in a near uniformed pattern and the fingers are almost surgically removed. The bruising also seem tae have a pattern."

"What aboot Preston Cumberton?" Robert asked as he looked up from writing on the notepad and Cassidy tapped the small, metal pointer on the last set of photographs.

"Now what was done with him is very interesting. The slash patterns on Preston Cumberton's body were neat and uniform and his fingers were surgically removed. The bruising are uniformed as well and are those someone would get it they get punched," Cassidy said as she tapped the tip of the small, metal pointer on the photograph.

"Are you saying that these guys were killed by different people?" Peter asked.

"No, they were all killed by the same person. What I am saying is these guys were practice dummies," she said and Peter sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Which means there's going tae be another murder," Robert said as he snapped the notepad shut and looked at the autopsy photographs with a blank look on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Are you sure aboot this?" Alec asked while Campbell poured greenish looking juice into the glass and smiled at him. Sitting on the counter was a juicer Marcy had gotten a month ago for her birthday, but it was Campbell who enjoyed using it and he looked at the juice swirling around in the glass.

"Aye, I am," he said then took a sip of the juice and smacked his lips. "Ah, perfect!"

"Uh," Alec said as Campbell poured some more of the juice into a glass and handed the glass to him. Sighing, Alec took a sip of the juice then swallowed and frowned, looking at the glass. "Aw, you did it again."

"What?"

"First you get me liking egg white omelets then veggie burgers and sweet potato chips then decaf tea and now this," Alec said and Campbell softly laughed.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice with this thing," he said as he patted the lid of the juicer and Alec rolled his eyes. Both of them heard the door buzzer when they headed for the kitchen door and Campbell held the door open as they left the kitchen. Marcy opened the door then looked at Peter and Robert and Peter held the file folders in his hands.

"Can we come in?" Peter asked as she nodded her head and stood back to allow them to come in. She closed the door just as Campbell and Alec came out of the kitchen and Alec sipped on the juice. "What is that?"

"That is carrot, basil, spinach, celery and tomato juice," Campbell said as Marcy smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew that Campbell liked to make usual concoction with the juicer, but this was a new one and she folded her arms across her chest.

"And you like it?" she asked while looking at Alec and Alec nodded his head then wiped his lips with his fingers.

"It's pretty good," he said then sat down at the dining room table and looked at Robert and Peter. "Did you find anything?"

"Aye," Peter said as he sat down next to Alec when he placed the folders on the table and slid the folders toward him. Robert and Campbell sat across from them as Marcy left the room and Alec placed his wire rimmed glasses on, opening the first folder. He looked at the autopsy photographs when Campbell slid one of the photographs toward him then turned it around.

"Blimey," he said as he looked at the photograph then made a face and turned the photograph over. "That's disgusting,"

"Don't look then," Peter said, wide eyed.

"He shouldnae be looking at them anyway," Robert softly said when Alec slid the reports to Campbell and Campbell looked at the reports while sipping on the juice.

"Neither should I, but you're letting me," Alec said as he looked at the autopsy photographs and Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. "Tell me what you found."

"Uh," Peter said as he looked at Campbell and he looked up, tilting his head to one side. They all knew that Campbell became easily nauseous when it came to anything graphic and he sighed, looking at the glass in his hand.

"Right," he said as Campbell got up then pointed to the glass in front of Alec and Alec shook his head. They watched as Campbell went into the kitchen and the door closed behind him.

"So," Peter sighed as he looked at the autopsy photograph and tapped his finger on it. "As you can see, the stab patterns of the first victim are rough, deep and sporadic where the stab pattern on….hand me that photo."

Robert slid the autopsy photo toward Peter while reading the report and Peter turned the autopsy photograph over.

"Now, as you can see here, the stab patterns of the second victim are still rough and deep, but are more uniform," Peter said and Alec nodded his head. Peter showed him the other autopsy photographs and pointed to the stab wounds. "These are from the third victim and the stab patterns are cleaner and in a near uniformed pattern. The slash patterns on the last body were neat and uniform."

"What aboot the damage done to their hands?" Alec asked, sipping on some of the juice.

"The ring fingers on the first victim were nearly torn off where the ring fingers of the second victim were roughly removed. The third victim's ring fingers are almost surgically removed and the last victim's ring fingers were surgically removed," Peter said while Alec looked at the autopsy photographs and Campbell came out of the kitchen, walking to the dining room table and sat down.

"So are you telling me that these men were killed by different people?" Alec asked.

"No, they were killed by the same person, but they were just the test dummies," Robert said and Campbell gave him a puzzled look.

"Why would anyone want to test on them?" he asked.

"Because they wanted tae see if they could kill someone," Alec said and Campbell gave him a disgusted look.

"Fuck," he said then looked at the reports and sipped on the juice.

"Did you send that sketch in tae see if the face is in the system?" Alec asked as he looked at the copy of the sketch then slid the paper across the table toward Robert.

"I did that before we came here," he said when his mobile vibrated against his leg and he reached into his pocket, taking the mobile out and looked at the screen. "It's the station."

"Well, answer it," Campbell said then frowned as Alec lightly kicked him under the table.

Robert smiled when he pushed the button and held the mobile up to his ear. They waited until he finished the call then pushed the button and placed the mobile in his pocket.

"We got a hit on the sketch," he said as he turned the paper around and they looked at the sketch. "His name is Duncan Buchanan. He's thirty-two years old and works as a delivery van driver. He's been in and out of jail since his teens and most of those times were for assault."

"Well, if it was him, it would explain how he was able tae get in the first three victims' flats and into Cumberton's house," Peter said.

"The question now is who he's working for?" Alec asked when Campbell noticed something in the reports and raised his hand.

"Mister Bain, do you have something tae share with the rest of the class?" Peter asked.

"Aye, Headmaster, I was wondering if any of you have noticed that all of the victims are the same height, all weigh the same, have brown hair and eyes, have the same build and, this is a major clue, well, besides the fact that they were going tae get married, their first names start with a "P" and their last names start with a "C"," he said as Robert took the reports from him and Campbell sat back in the chair, placing his hands behind his head.

"Fuck, he's right," Robert said as he handed the reports to Peter and Peter held them out so Alec could look at them.

"The problem is there are a lot of blokes who look like that," Peter said, placing the reports down. "In fact, we have three of them sitting right here."

"Well, my hair wasnae always this dark," Campbell said as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"He's right," Alec said then looked at Peter. "But there is only one of us with the initials "P. C."."

"Aye," Peter sighed then rubbed his eyes with his index fingers and puffed air out of his cheeks. "Do we have any idea where Duncan Buchanan works?"

"You're nae going tae believe it," Robert said as they looked at him and he looked at the sketch.

The interrogation room door opened as Peter and Robert walked in the room and Frank and Alicia Bentings sat at the table. Peter and Robert sat down across the table while Frank looked at the CCTV cameras mounted on the wall and Peter placed the folders on the table.

"Thank you for coming back," Robert said after turning the recorder on as Frank glared at him and Alicia strummed her nails on the top of the table.

"What is the all aboot?" Frank demanded.

"We want tae talk tae you aboot Duncan Buchanan," Peter said when he noticed Alicia seemed startled and he sat back in the chair.

"There was a Duncan Buchanan working for me, but I fired his arse when I found out that he had a criminal record."

"You didnae ken that when you hired him?" Robert asked, writing on the notepad in front of him.

"No, the wanker lied on his application."

"When did you fire him?" Peter asked.

"It was three months ago. What does this have tae do with anything?"

"We think he's the one who killed Cumberton and three other men," Peter said while looking at Alicia and she lowered her eyelids.

"Knew you were hiding something," Alec said softly when the door opened and Ellie walked in the room. He had filled her in while they were heading for the station and she tapped his shoulder, handing him a cup of decaf tea. Campbell insisted on coming with them, but Marcy reminded him that he had a show to do and Alec assured him he would tell him everything when they got back.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat on the chair next to him and Alec sipped on the tea before answering.

"Peter just told them that Buchanan is the man we think killed those other guys and Miss Finger Tapper reacted nae only tae that, but she also reacted when Peter mentioned the guy's name," Alec said as he looked at Alicia and frowned.

"So she knows him?"

"Seems so," Alec said and placed his hand on his knee.

"Is there something wrong?" Peter asked.

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I might be reading too much into this, but you seem upset."

"Of course I'm upset. One of his employees killed my fiancé!" she half shouted and glared at Frank.

"I didnae say that. I said we think he has."

"Well, did he or didn't he?!"

"Will you please stop with this snobby attitude?! You're nae some posh bitch! You're just a fucking whore who sleeps with anyone who'd pay you!" Frank shouted and Peter saw the murderous look in her eyes.

"Fuck you!" Alicia shouted as they started arguing and Peter sighed, sitting back in the chair. Rubbing his face with his hands, Peter sat up then placed the tips of his little fingers in his mouth and whistled. Startled, they looked at him as he glared at them and stood up, placing his hands on the table.

"Now that I got your attention, was Buchanan the person you were with the night your fiancé was killed?!" Peter demanded.

"No, I wasnae with him that night," she said and Peter arched an eyebrow.

"Then who was it?"

"It was….It…," she said then trailed off and Frank glared at her.

"Tell him!" he demanded and Alicia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It was Roger, Greg and Mike," she sighed and Frank's eyes went wide.

"You were fucking my best mates?!"

"Aye, we were drunk and….," she said then trailed off and looked at her hands.

"Whoa, she really is a slut," Ellie said and Alec nodded his head.

"So," Peter sighed as he tried to gain control of the conversation. "If you were with them, when was the last time you saw Buchanan?"

"It was three months ago," she said and placed her hands on the top of the table. "See, Duncan and I met at one of his jobs. We started talking and…well…"

"You were fucking him, too?" Frank asked then glared at her.

"Aye, but it didnae last long because he was a real twat. I broke it off when he fired Duncan," she said and Peter nodded his head.

"And that was the last time you saw him?"

"I just said that," Alicia snarled and Robert sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I think we have enough," Robert said as he stood up and looked at the notepad. "Thank you for coming."

Peter and Robert watched while Frank and Alicia got up then left the room and started fighting as the door closed behind them. A few minutes later Alec and Ellie came in the room as Peter and Robert sat down and Ellie closed the door.

"What do you think?" Peter asked as Alec sat down and placed his elbows on the table.

"She's telling the truth. She has no idea where he is," Alec said.

"If that's the case, where is Duncan Buchanan?" Ellie asked while looking at them and Peter sighed, pinching his eyes closed with his thumb and fingers.

"Mum, are you sure about this?" Shyanne asked as she and Natalie walked down the pavement and Natalie nodded her head.

"I warned her. I told Trish if she said one more word against Peter then I would fire her arse and find someone else," she said as she looked at the text Trish had sent her and balled her hand into a tight fist.

"But, Mum, the wedding's tomorrow."

"I know," Natalie growled when they stopped in front of the door to Trish's shop and Natalie saw the closed sign in the window. "Fuck."

"Now what do we do?" Shyanne asked as Natalie placed her hands on the glass and peered into the dark shop. She sighed when she noticed that the door was ajar and looked at Shyanne.

"The door's open."

"Let's go and call Peter. He's a cop. He'll send someone," Shyanne said while backing away as Natalie turned around then Shyanne's eyes widened as the door opened and a large hand covered Natalie's mouth. She muffled a scream as someone pulled her into the shop then slammed the door and Shyanne screamed, running to the door. She tried to get the door opened while pounding on the glass and shouting "Mum!", but the door stayed shut and she tried to see into the shop. All she saw was darkness when she wiped the tears from her eyes then ran down the pavement. She had an extra set of keys as she opened the passenger side door, got into the car and closed the door. Panting, she reached into her purse then got out her mobile and pushed the buttons. She held the mobile up to her ear as she looked out the rearview window and silently prayed that Natalie was alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The phone in the interrogation room rang as Peter walked to the phone then picked up the receiver and leaned against the wall.

"DI Carlisle," he said then listened to the voice on the other line and nodded his head a few times. "Ok, thanks."

Hanging the receiver back on the cradle, he walked to the table when he placed his hands on top of the table and looked at them.

"That was the lab. It turns out that the fibers that were taken from the napkins we got at Trish's shop match the fibers that were found on the bodies."

"Which means….," Robert said when Peter's mobile vibrated and he held up a finger. He removed the mobile from his pocket when he looked at the screen and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked as Peter pushed the button and held the mobile to his ear.

"Shyanne, what's wrong?" Peter asked and heard her breathing heavily in his ear.

"Peter, you have to come quick! Mom…She…Fuck...," Shyanne said as she looked out the rearview mirror and swore she saw someone looking out of the window to Trish's shop.

"Whoa, slow down. What happened? Where is your mum?" he asked his heart started slamming in his chest and he sat down hard on the chair. Ellie noticed that his face had gone pale and his freckles stood out on his skin.

"She got this text from that bitch she hired for your wedding…"

"You mean Trish?"

"Yeah, Mom was really pissed off and said she was going to fire her. We're at her shop, but it was closed. Mom noticed that the door was slightly open though. I told her to call you and we were about to leave when the door opened and someone grabbed her!"

"Fuck," he sighed and dropped the mobile onto the table and cupped his head in his hands.

"Peter?" Robert asked when Peter lifted his head and picked up the mobile.

"Shyanne, where are you?" he asked with a shaking tone to his voice and Ellie saw that his hands were shaking.

"I'm in the car," Shyanne said as she looked in the rearview mirror and shook. "Shit, I think someone's watching me."

"Do you have the car keys?"

"Yeah," she said as she took the extra set of keys out of her purse and the keys jingled in her shaking hand.

"Ok, first thing I need you tae do is calm down. The next thing you need tae do is go somewhere and wait there. Understand?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head.

"Good girl," Peter said as Ellie walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please…," she said when something hit the top of the car and she turned to see Duncan Buchanan standing near the door. "Oh shit."

"Shyannne?!" Peter shouted after she screamed then the call ended and he tossed the mobile toward Alec, who caught the mobile in one hand. "Shit!"

"What's going on?" Robert asked as he got up and walked to him.

"Natalie got a text from Trish and she and Shyanne, that's her daughter, went tae Trish's shop tae fire her. When they got there, the shop was closed, but the door was partly open. Shyanne told her tae call me and they were aboot tae leave when someone grabbed Natalie. Shyanne ran tae the car and called me, but I think whoever grabbed Natalie just grabbed her," Peter said then placed his head down and slid his fingers through his hair.

"Then let's go," Alec said as he stood up and Peter lifted his head, looking at him.

"You're nae…," he said when Alec glared at him and placed his hands on the top of the table.

"What I'm nae doing is arguing with you aboot if I'm going or nae," he growled then straightened up and walked to the door. He opened the door then looked at them and Ellie softly smiled. This was the Alec Hardy she met all those months ago and she walked out of the room. Peter sighed as he stood up then followed Robert out of the room and Alec left the room, closing the door behind him.

Natalie wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that someone had grabbed her or the fact that she was in a dark room and was tied to a chair. Something rotten filled her nose as she tried not to vomit while she tried to get free then sighed, sitting back against the chair. It was dark in the shop while she tried to figure out where Trish was as whoever it was growled in her ear that he would kill her if she fought him and she wondered if what she smelt was….

"No," she scolded herself as she sighed and wondered if Shyanne had gone to call Peter. She quietly prayed that she hadn't tried to drive when she heard voices in the darkness and the voices were getting louder.

"Let go of me!" Shyanne shouted as Natalie sighed and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Shut it," a man's voice said when Natalie heard the sound of a key being placed in a lock and winced as the light came into the darkness after the door opened. Natalie half closed her eyes when Duncan Buchanan led Shyannne into the room and tossed her to the floor. "Get up!"

"Leave her alone!" Natalie shouted while Duncan turned to her and growled. He was tall, maybe three or four inches taller than Peter, and the light from the hallway shined on his black hair. She then noticed they were in a storage room as she tried to get free then sighed and lowered her head. "Please."

"I said shut it!" Duncan shouted then turned and looked at Shyanne, who was still lying on the floor and was too scared to move. "Get up!"

Shyanne slowly got up when Duncan pulled her toward him and held her throat in his hand.

"No, please, don't hurt her!" Natalie said while Duncan sneered at her and led Shyanne to the chair next to her. He shoved her down onto the chair when he picked the rope off the floor while pinning her to the chair with his knee and Shyanne glanced at Natalie. Duncan tied Shyanne to the chair then glared at them before leaving the room and slammed the door shut. They listened as he locked the door then walked away and Shyanne sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod of her head. "Mom, I'm sorry. I should have gone and got Peter, but I was too scared to drive."

"No, it's ok."

"No, it's not!" she shouted and Natalie hushed her, wanting desperately to hold her in her arms.

"Yes, it is. I would have been devastated if you had gotten into an accident," she said as Shyanne sighed and lowered her head.

"I called Peter and told him what happened."

"Good girl."

"I should of…."

"For the last time, shut up!" Duncan growled while Natalie glared at him and Duncan gave her a smile that made her blood run cold.

The blue car pulled up the curb as Robert held onto the wheel and Peter got out of the car. He had called for backup as he walked to one of the lead police officer and showed him his identification. He talked with the officer while Robert looked back at Ellie and Alec and sighed. Every nerve in his body screamed at Peter allowing them to come with them as Alec gave him a blank look and Robert saw the anger in his eyes.

"Right, you two stay here," he said then held up a finger when Alec was about to argue then Robert got out of the car and walked toward Peter. Ellie looked at Alec as he sighed and placed the side of his head against the glass. She knew that he wanted to join them as she reached over and touched his hand. He glanced at her then at her hand when she moved her hand away and he looked out the window.

"We're ready when you are, Sir," the head officer said as Peter nodded his head and looked at the shop. His heart slammed hard against his ribs as he clenched his teeth and looked at the officers gathered around him.

"Robert, take a group of officers and see if you can get in the back while I'll take the others and try the front," he said then Robert nodded and ordered some of the officers to follow him. Peter watched them head for the alleyway when he looked at the other officers and rubbed the back of his neck. Slowly he headed for the shop with the other officers behind him when he stood in front of the door and balled his hands into fists. He peered into the darkness of the shop when he took a handkerchief out of his trench coat pocket then nodded to the other officers and opened the door.

Robert knew that Peter was angry, but he hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid as he walked down the alleyway and the officers following him down the alleyway. He stopped suddenly when he saw that a door was ajar and hushed the officers. He stood against the wall when he quickly peeked in the darkness then opened the door with his foot and reached along the wall for the light switch. Holding up a finger, he found the light switch when he flipped the light switch up and the lights came on. Carefully looking around, Robert walked in the storage room then waved for the others to follow him and they came in the room. Robert carefully walked to the door when he checked to see if the door was unlocked when he opened the door and looked out into the hallway. He nodded his head as the others followed him and they walked out of the room. Standing in the hallway, Robert tried to figure out which way to go when he heard the bell over the door rang out and nodded his head.

"Fuck," Peter said as the bell over the door rang out when he walked further into the shop and held the gun tightly in his hand. The other officers headed down the hallway after he nodded his head then Peter headed for the doors at the back of the shop and placed the handkerchief back into his trench coat pocket. He walked to the door with OFFICE painted on the door and hushed the officers. He checked to see if the door was unlocked as he jiggled the door handle and the door opened. He peeked inside the room when he reached along the wall and flipped the light switch up. The lights came on as he walked in the office and his eyes widened when he saw his photograph pinned to the dartboard at the back of the room. The desk and office chair sat to his right while filing cabinets lined the walls to the left and two windows at the back of the room cast a dim glow even with the lights on. The anger he felt bubbled inside him as he stormed over to the dartboard then pulled the photograph of him and Natalie off and the darts clattered to the floor. "You bitch."

"Talking aboot me?" a familiar voice said from behind him when something hard hit the back of his head and Peter crumbled to the floor. Trish walked closer when she knelt down and checked to see if Peter was still breathing. "Fuck, you're still alive."

Standing up, she slid her arms under his arms then picked him off the floor and dragging him out of the office.

Alec had closed his eyes for a few moments while Ellie watched him sleeping when he snorted awake and blinked his eyes open. She knew he was tired, but wasn't going to say anything and he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Have they come back yet?" he asked.

"No," Ellie said when he opened the door and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going tae stretched my legs," he said then slowly got out of the car and placed his hand on the hood of the car. He sighed then closed the door while looking around and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Ellie had gotten out of the car as well when she walked to him and he glanced at her then looked straight ahead.

"Do you want to go see what's going on?" she asked then he gave her a slightly stunned look and arched his eyebrows up.

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head then they headed toward the shop and Ellie looked at him.

"Where's your cane?"

"I dinnae need it anymore," Alec said as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked at the smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing…Sir," she said while he gave her a blank look then sighed and they headed for the shop.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The first thing Peter's mind registered as he was waking up was he was still alive. The second thing his mind registered was he was lying on his back, but he couldn't move. The final thing his mind registered was his head felt like it was going to explode.

"Shit," he whispered then felt soft fingers moving over his bare chest and sighed, softly smiling. "Natalie."

"Wrong," a familiar voice said when he opened his eyes and Trish dug her fingernails into his chest. "Does that hurt?"

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head when she moved closer and glared at him.

"That's nothing," she said then patted his chest and looked at the door. "The real fun doesnae start until my audience arrives."

Frowning, Peter wondered what she was talking about as she walked to the door then left the room. Growling, he tried to free himself then sighed and looked at the ceiling while tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Duncan had heard the bells over the door as he walked down the hallway when he saw Robert and the other officers coming closer and pinned his body against the wall. Robert led the way when they went around the corner and Duncan was relieved that they went the other way. He slowly walked down the hallway when he tripped over a bolt of fabric on the floor and crashed into the wall.

"Shit," he said when Robert turned around and growled.

"Stop!" he shouted when Duncan started running and they chased after them. Duncan ran around the corner as Robert ran faster, dived into the air and tackled Duncan to the floor. Grunting, Duncan felt the air being squeezed from his lungs while Robert sat on his legs and pulled one of Duncan arms behind him. "Where are Natalie and her daughter?"

"Fuck off!" Duncan said then grunted as Robert placed the handcuffs around Duncan's wrists then got up, pulling Duncan to his feet.

"Take him outside and read him his rights," Robert said as the officers took hold of Duncan and Robert looked down the hallway, wondering where Peter was.

The bells over the door chimed as Ellie held the door open and Alec walked by her. She noticed the angry look on his face as she followed him and Alec headed for the door to the office. He went in the office then stopped and looked down.

"Does that look like blood?" Ellie asked, standing next to him and Alec nodded. He noticed the broken broom handle on the floor with blood on it then the scuff marks on the floor and walked to the door. Ellie followed him when he went down the hallway and balled his hands into fists.

Trish had been careful after seeing the officers leading Duncan down the hallway when she walked to the door and slid the lock back. Opening the door, she walked in the room when she saw Natalie glaring at her and she smiled, folding her arms under her breasts.

"You bitch!" Natalie shouted as Trish gave her a blank look then walked to the chair and placed her hands on the top of the chair on either side of Natalie's shoulders. "Let us go!"

"No," Trish said then slapped Natalie and Natalie's head snapped to one side.

"Leave her alone!" Shyanne shouted and Trish walked to her.

"Shut up!" Trish said then slapped her and Natalie growled.

"Trish, I swear, if you hit her one more time, I will….," she said when Trish walked to her and smiled at the look of anger in her eyes.

"What will you do if I hit her again?" Trish asked as she folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head to one side. Natalie looked from her to Shyanne then at the chair when she sighed and lowered her head. "That's right. You cannae do a thing."

Alec headed down the hallway while his heart slammed in his chest, but ignored the shocks when he opened a door and the smell made him cough.

"What the hell?" Ellie said after appearing next to him and Alec covered his nose and mouth with his arm.

"Ellie, is that you?" Peter asked then smiled when he saw her and Alec standing next to the table and she reached over, stroking his hair. Alec looked at the surgical instruments, saws and other objects lying on the table at the back of the room when he sat down hard on the chair and Ellie looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Hang on," Ellie said when she walked to Alec and knelt down on her haunches. "You ok?"

"No," Alec growled then rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

"Just sit here and relax. I'll go find Robert and…"

"No," Alec said then got up and slowly walked to the table. "Stay here with Peter and call 999."

"But…"

"That's an order, Miller," Alec said then left the room and Peter looked up at Ellie. Sighing, Ellie took the smart phone out of her pocket then pushed the buttons and brushed the hair out of Peter's eyes.

"Trish…," Natalie said as she looked down while Shyanne looked at the doorway and tried to hide her surprise when Alec appeared in the doorway.

"Why do you hate Peter?" Shyanne asked and Trish glared at her.

"Because he's just like those other fucks," she half shouted, waving her arms in the air. "Oh, they say all the right things while dating you, but, believe me, Sunshine, it's all bollocks! Take this shit for instance."

They watched while she walked to the table when she picked up something then walked back to them. She had several photographs in her hands when she held up the photograph of Phillip Charles and waved the photograph in Shyanne's face.

"He was all sweetness and agreed with everything, but, at the end of the day, he went off and spent his time with someone else."

"How do you know?" Shyanne asked, glaring at her.

"I followed him and saw him out several times with someone other than her!" Trish said then tossed the photograph over her shoulder then held up the photographs of Paul and Patrick Connolly. "Now these two were a double act. They thought it was funny playing the game where they pretended tae being the other one! That is just sick! Och, their fiancés thought it was cute, but it wasnae!"

"So you got rid of them for being cheeky?" Natalie asked.

"Shut it, I'm trying tae educate her," she said, tossing the photographs over her shoulder and looked at the photograph of Preston Cumberton. "Now, this shit wasnae the worst, but he was close."

"What did he do?" Shyanne asked.

"He was a lying, lowlife bastard! He played this rich wanker, but he was fucking broke! Do you ken that he threatened tae sue me when I called tae tell him his check bounced?! And that bitch he was going tae marry was just as bad! I saw her flirting with some jerk at the pub the night after she found out he was dead!"

"What about Peter? Why do you hate him?" Shyanne asked when Trish walked closer and went face to face with her.

"Dinnae you hate him for breaking up your parents' marriage?"

"Yeah, I did hate him at first."

"Did you want him dead?!"

"No, of course not," she said with an angry look on her face. "Why would I want him dead? Mum's happier than she ever was with my dad."

"Bullshit, how could she happier with that piece of shite?!"

"That's easy. She loves him and he loves her," Alec said when Trish spun around and her eyes went wide.

"How the hell did you…?" she asked while Alec held onto the doorframe and hoped he wouldn't pass out. His heart slammed hard in his chest and the shocks nearly knocked him into the wall behind him.

"Who was he?" Alec asked as she gave him a confused look and frowned.

"What?"

"Who was the guy that turned you into such a bitch?" he asked as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Like I'm going tae tell you," she said then was surprised when he sighed, wiped his face with his hands and walked toward her.

"For this tae make any sense, I need tae know who did this tae you."

"Fuck off," Trish said as she started moving side to side and Alec could see the tears in her eyes.

"Tell me," he said while giving her a sad puppy look and she balled her hands into fists.

"Stop doing that!"

"Why?"

"Because he used tae do that! Stop it!" she shouted when he started to walk closer and she moaned. "Stay away from me!"

"What was his name?" he asked softly. Trish growled when she ran at him then passed him after he stepped out of the way then slammed into the wall. With a grunt, she slid to the floor then got onto her knees when Ellie appeared and Trish looked at her. With a growl, Ellie balled her hand into a fist when she punched Trish in the face and Trish fell unconscious onto the floor.

"Peter!" Natalie shouted as Ellie turned around and gasped, seeing Alec lying on the floor.

Robert walked in the interrogation room as Trish sat at the table and two officers stood on either side of her. She had been handcuffed to the table and Robert sat down, moving the notepad toward him. The CCTV cameras and recorder were recording the interview as Ellie watched from the other side of the glass and placed her hand on the glass.

Alec, Shyanne, Natalie and Peter were taken to the hospital after the EMTs arrived and she had called Campbell to tell him what happened. He told her he would call if/when Alec and Peter woke up and she wiped the tears from her eyes while watching Robert talk to Trish. She had been given a public defender, who was sitting next to her, but she didn't seem to be saying much and a few minutes later Robert left the room. The door opened as Robert walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Did Buchanan say anything?"

"Aye, he told us how Trish hired him two months ago and she was going tae pay him a good bit for doing certain jobs for her," Robert sighed and looked at Trish.

"How did he get hold of the others?"

"He would meet them at one pub or another, slip something into their drinks then leave with them. He told me which pubs and I sent someone tae check out his story."

"Was he the one who tortured them?"

"No, he was the one who beat them. He said Trish took great pleasure in making them scream."

"I'm amazed that no one heard anything."

"He said she had that the room soundproofed."

"Did they find the missing fingers?"

"Aye, they were on the table next tae where Shyanne was tied up."

"Did she say why she did it?"

"She just told us the name of the guy she was going tae kill after she was done with Peter."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Piers Cameron."

"Who is Piers Cameron?"

"He's the head of Cameron International."

"Let me guess. He was the same height, the same weight, had a lean build, brown hair and eyes like the others."

"Aye."

"Why did she want to kill him?"

"They were engaged. She said they met when she was catering his sister's wedding and started dating shortly afterward. She was head over heels in love with him then he broke it off tae marry someone else."

"When did they break up?"

"It was four months ago."

"So she picks guys that matched his profile and started killing them to ease her pain."

"No, she said she needed tae see if she could kill him then it became…fun," Robert said and Ellie winced.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She's going tae be taken tae holding then she'll have a psych examination tae see if she can stand trial," Robert said when his smart phone buzzed and he removed the smart phone from his pocket, holding up a finger. He walked to the other side of the room then talked to someone when he pushed the button to end the call and placed the smart phone in his pocket. "That was Campbell. Alec and Peter are awake."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"What the hell are you doing?" Natalie demanded after seeing Peter trying to get out of bed and was holding onto the edge of the bed. The doctor had to shave Peter's head so his hair would grow back evenly and the gauze plaster was taped to the back of his head. He looked at her as she walked closer and placed her hands on her hips. The doctor who had examined her and Shyanne told them that they were free to go home, but Peter had suffered not only a crack to the back of the head, but a concussion and had to stay in the hospital for a few days.

"I have tae go tae the loo," Peter said as he tried to get up, but he felt dizzy and nearly fell forward as Natalie ran to him and gently grabbed hold of him.

"You should have called for the nurse," she said as she helped him get back in bed and tucked the blankets around his waist.

"If I'm well enough tae get up then I'm well enough tae go tae the loo," he grumbled and she kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sure you can, but you've just had your head knocked and was about to be…," she said then stopped ant Peter gave her a concerned look. Moving over, Peter patted the bed while looking at her and Natalie softly smiled. Taking off her shoes, she climbed onto the bed then slid next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around her when he lifted her chin and saw the small bruise on the corner of her mouth. Anger bubbled in his chest as he glared at the bruise and she reached over to stroke the side of his head. "Don't."

"But…"

"No," Natalie said as she placed her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Both of them looked over at the door when the door opened and Robert walked in the room.

"Ooops," he said as a blush moved across his cheeks and Natalie smiled, waving at him. "Sorry."

"What happened with Trish?" Peter asked as Robert walked to the bed and sat on the chair. He told Peer what happened as Peter's eyes widened and Natalie heard his heartbeat increasing. "Is Alec alright?"

"Aye, he's fine," Robert said as the door opened and Campbell stood in the doorway, smiling at them.

"Ah, you're awake!" Campbell said then came in the room and walked to the bed, standing at the foot of the bed. Peter noticed a strange look in Campbell's eyes as he sighed and rubbed his faced with his hands.

"What are you up tae?" Peter asked as he gave Campbell a questioning look and Campbell smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Are you well enough tae get up? I need everyone in Alec' room before I make my announcement," Campbell said as they looked at each other and Peter sighed.

"Get the wheelchair," Peter said as he looked at Robert and he nodded, got up and walked to the wheelchair. Natalie helped Peter get into the wheelchair while Campbell held the door opened and they left the room.

_The first thing he realized as he started to wake up was something was over his nose and mouth and softly moaned. He remembered feeling dizzy after Trish had run by him and wanted to lie down. He didn't want to fall so he just sat down then slid to one side then onto his back and closed his eyes. What confused him was why someone was calling out Peter's name then remembered that Natalie hadn't met him yet. _

"_Easy, you're alright," someone said. He knew he was alright. He was just tired. He hated being tired, but he hated having his mouth and nose covered as well. Sighing, he reached up to take whatever was over his nose and mouth off and felt that it was an oxygen mask._

"_Take…it…off," he said softly then felt someone move his hand down._

"_Just leave it on."_

"_No," he growled then felt someone stroking his hair back and opened his eyes. He could just make out Ellie's face as he sighed and reached out for her. "Miller, tell…them…tae…take…it…off."_

"_Just leave it on for a few more minutes, ok?" she said while stroking his hair and he blinked his eyes._

"_Bitch," he grumbled and she softly laughed._

"_Dumbo," she said as the darkness flickered around him and he closed his eyes._

The door opened while Marcy walked in the room and heard a soft beeping noise. She was worried about Peter, but was more concerned about Alec and she slowly walked to the bed. Alec' eyes were closed, but he didn't look like he was asleep as she brushed his hair back and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hello," Marcy said softly and he sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"I really hate this," he sighed and she took his hand, wrapping her fingers around his fingers.

"I ken you do."

"I'm fucking tired of this going off. I should be able tae do things."

"You're right."

"I want my old life back."

"You will."

"I had tae stay in the car. The only reason I was there at the end was because Miller wanted tae go see what was going on."

"But it did feel good even do that, aye?" she asked with a small smile and he titled his head to one side.

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head.

"And you left your cane back at my place. Bet it felt good getting rid of that."

"Aye, it did."

"Which means you're still the same Alec Hardy who slightly messed up the Sandbrook case, the same Alec Hardy who drives his partner bonkers, the same Alec Hardy who solved the Broadchurch case and the same Alec Hardy who nae only had risky heart surgery, but bloody survived even though his doctors said he might die! Am I right?"

"Aye," he said as he grinned and his dimples appeared. "Is Peter alright?"

"Aye, he'll be fine."

"Did they get the bitch that hurt him?"

"Ellie knock her out. They took her and her accomplice tae the station."

"Did she say why she killed those men and wanted tae kill Peter?"

"From what Ellie told me, it turns out that she had been engaged, but they broke up and the guy just happened to be…,"

"He fit the profile."

"Aye, he was the basis for her killing spree."

"She was killing them tae release her anger?"

"Aye, she killed her first victim to see if she could do it then she started….liking it."

"Fuck. What aboot that guy? What was his role in all this?"

"He followed them around, drugged them, brought them to her then dropped them off at their homes, saying he was there to deliver something."

"Why did she pick Peter?"

"Ah, that's an easy one. She hated Peter."

"Shite," Alec said when the door opened and Campbell peeked his head in the room. "Hey, Shadow."

"Are you up for some company?" Campbell asked and Alec nodded his head. Marcy pushed the button to make the bed move up to a sitting position and Alec rubbed his face with hands. Campbell stood back while Ellie walked by him and held Fred in her arms. Tom followed her as Marcy let go of Alec hand and walked to the door. Campbell waved as they left the room and the door closed behind them. Alec watched as Ellie placed Fred on Alec' lap then carefully sat on the edge of the bed and he looked from her to Fred to Tom then back and sighed.

"I thought kids werenae allowed up here," Alec said

"We got special permission," Ellie said and he gave her a blank look.

"Mama, bear," Fred said as he pointed to the bag in Ellie's hand.

"What bear?" Alec asked when she opened the bag and removed the brown fur teddy bear wearing a white jumper with a green cartoon sea monster on the front and handed the teddy bear to Fred. "Is that yours?"

"No. Alec bear," Fred said, handing the teddy bear to him. Alec held the teddy bear in his hands then tucked the teddy bear under his right arm and Fred smiled.

"You did it again," Ellie said while Alec gave her a blank look and blinked his eyes.

"If you're expecting me tae say sorry, I'm nae," Alec said and Ellie smiled, rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"My cousin, Peter, is a DI and your mom and I were helping him with a case he was working on. It turns out that his wedding planner was….," Alec said then looked at Fred and sighed He knew what Trish did wasn't something a near two year old should hear as he thought for a few seconds then pressed his lips together. "She was doing something bad. When we went tae arrest her, she attacked Peter and he got hurt."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, Mister Campbell said Peter was going to be fine," Ellie said.

"Um, does Peter look like you?" Tom asked, looking at Alec.

"Aye, his mother is Mister Campbell's twin sister," Alec said.

"What happened next?"

"I went tae confront her."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Aye, she did try to attack me, but I got out of the way and she hit the wall," Alec said and Fred giggled, covering his mouth.

"Then why did you end up here?"

"It's like when I went with Mister Campbell tae the radio station," Alec said and Fred pouted.

"You mean when you got overstimulated?"

"Aye," Alec said with a nod of his head.

"Boxy tickle Bumpy?" Fred asked and Alec sighed, taking his little hands in his.

"Boxy tired, but Bumpy was so mad that it wasnae working and I fell down."

"Bad Bumpy,"

"I think he needs a time out," Alec said with a small smile and Fred smiled back.

"I saw that," Ellie said and Alec gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You're smiling. The last time I saw you this happy was…when you came over for dinner," Ellie said and Alec titled his head to one side. He knew she had trouble talking about what happened, but seeing the sadness in her eyes hurt more than his heart going too fast.

"I do smile, Miller," he said with a smug look on his face then frowned. "I just dinnae have a lot tae smile aboot."

"What did the doctor say?" Ellie asked, changing the subject.

"He said that I'm fine, but I need tae be careful," Alec said then sighed. "I dinnae want tae be careful."

"I know," Ellie said and gently patted his leg. "When did he say you can leave?"

"He said it'll be a day or so," Alec said then yawned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Guess we better go," Ellie said when she started to get up and he gently took hold of her hand.

"Stay," Alec said as she looked into his eyes and he tilted his head to one side. Smiling, she sat back down as he softly smiled back and she wrapped her fingers around his fingers. The door opened when Campbell looked into the room and smiled, opening the door. "What are you doing, Shadow?"

"Hold on," Campbell said when he stood back to hold the door open and Marcy, Robert, Natalie and Peter came in the room. Alec felt his heart sinking at the sight of Peter's short hair and the wheelchair as Ellie squeezed his fingers and he barely smiled at her. Campbell closed the door when he placed his hands behind his back and looked at them. "Now, I guess you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Well, yeah," Natalie said with a smile.

"See, we know that you two were going tae be married tomorrow, but that went south because your wedding planner turned into Jackie the Ripper."

"That's nae funny," Alec said and Campbell sighed, lowering his head.

"I know," he said with a pout.

"Be nice," Ellie said and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, do you still want tae get married?" Campbell asked, looking at Peter and Natalie.

"Yes, we do," Natalie said and Peter nodded his head.

"Good because I have a great idea. Get married here!" Campbell said, wide eyed.

"You want us to get married in a hospital?"

"Aye, I asked one of the nurses and she said they do hold weddings in the small chapel down the hall for patients or their vicar performs the service in the room," he said with his arms out then looked at the stunned looks on their faces.

"Campbell, you are brilliant!" Natalie said as she walked closer and hugged him.

"The only setback is will my doctor allow it," Peter said.

"I'll go ask," Natalie said as she headed for the door and left the room.

"I'll go find yours and ask if it will be ok for you to go," Ellie said as she stood up and left the room.

"Someone needs tae call Danny," Peter said as he looked at the telephone on the night table.

"Shyanne already did and Logan's brining Eddie and Emma Rose," Marcy said while walking to Campbell and placed her arms around him.

"We dinnae have the license or the rings."

"Shyanne told Danny tae bring the license," Campbell said.

"And I have the rings right here," Robert said as he removed the small box from his jacket pocket and showed the small box to Peter. The door opened when Ellie and Natalie came in the room and the door closed behind them. "Well, what did the doctors say?"


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed. :)_

Chapter Twenty

"I, Peter, take you, Natalie…," Peter said while he sat in the wheelchair as he looked up at Natalie and held onto her hand. Natalie was wearing a cream color dress and shoes and was sweetly smiling at him. She had Danny bring Peter's blue dressing gown, white pajamas with blue stripes and slippers for him to wear and Campbell had loan Peter his blue baseball cap to cover the gauze plaster on the back of his head.

Campbell was standing behind Robert while they stood next to the wheelchair when Campbell leaned slightly to one side to watch Natalie and Peter saying their vows and smiled. Hearing a cough, he looked at Marcy as she motioned with her finger for him to stand up straight and he smiled, giving her a small salute. Leaning back into a standing position, Campbell glanced at her as Marcy sighed with a small smile on her face and rolled her eyes.

Ellie watched Natalie and Peter saying their vows when she glanced over at Alec sitting in the wheelchair and he was looking down at the story book in his hands. Fred was settled against his chest while he sucked on his dummy and pointed at the pictures in the book then looked up at Alec. He nodded his head then turned the page as she watched them and blinked her eyes a few times. He glanced at her with a look as if to ask if she was alright as she nodded her head then went back to watching the ceremony.

"Did you lock the door?" Peter asked as Natalie checked the door then walked to the bed and removed her dressing gown. Peter's doctor said it was alright for her to spend the night, but had to keep Peter awake and she had assured him that she would. She wasn't sure if Peter would be in the mood as she slid her hand under his pajamas top and gently stroked his side. "Is that it?"

"I wasn't sure if you were in the mood," she said as he gave her a stunned look and she smiled, carefully crawling on top of him. She started kissing him and he held her head in his hands. She kissed down his neck to his collarbone when she sat up and opened his pajamas top. She looked at the gauze plaster covering where Trish had dug her nails into his chest when she gently pulled the tape back and lifted the gauze plaster. He made a shuttering breath as she stroked the little scratches then placed the gauze plaster down and smoothed out the tape. She kissed down his chest while stroking his nipples and he softly moaned, closing his eyes. She kissed back up to his lips while lying on him and placed her hands under his shoulders. He moved his fingers through her hair as she gently rubbed against him while kissing him and slid her tongue in his mouth. He moved his tongue against hers when she sat up then pushed the button so the bed moved up to the sitting position and he took his pajamas top off, tossing it to the floor.

"Take that off," he said as she lifted her arms into the air while taking the nightgown off and he looked at the white lace underpants she was wearing. Arching an eyebrow, he smiled as she moved closer and he cupped her breasts in his hands. She moaned while he moved his thumbs over her nipples then slid one nipple into his mouth and started suckling. Heat pooled inside her as she gently dug her fingernails into his hair and arched her head back.

"Oh!" a voice said behind them as Natalie and Peter looked at the nurse standing in the doorway and a bright blush spread across the nurse's cheeks.

"I thought you locked the door," Peter whispered as they went forehead to forehead and Natalie softly smiled.

Marcy blew air across Campbell's chest as he softly giggled and wiggled on the bed. She had repaid him for being a good boy at the wedding as they lay naked on the bed and the bedding was pooled around their feet.

"That tickles," he said softly with a laugh to his voice as she hushed him and he gave her a blank look. "It does."

"I ken, but you need tae be quiet or you'll take everyone up," she said then sat up and moved the sheet up their bodies. She snuggled closer when she placed her head on the center of his chest and he breathed in her ear. "So, are you ok?"

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head.

"Good, because it's going tae get pretty quiet around here."

"Well, Logan's nae leaving for a few days and we're going tae hang out after Alec, Ellie and the boys leave."

"I told Alec aboot Mister Burke wanting him tae join the show."

"What did he say?"

"He said he'll think aboot it."

"Tae be honest, as much as I would love him tae join us, I think he needs tae go back tae Broadchurch."

"Why?"

"It might seem odd coming from me, but he needs the peace and quiet he's getting there in order tae get better."

"You didnae think it was a good idea tae go somewhere peaceful and quiet, remember?"

"Aye, but that was because they wanted me tae go live with my aunt. Dinnae get me wrong. I do like Perth, but my aunt would have made sure my life would have been boring."

"And Alec wouldnae get bored? It sounds like he hates it there."

"He never did like going there when he was a kid."

"The thing we have tae realize is it's his decision. Just like it was his decision nae tae tell anyone he was sick."

"You're right," he said then yawned and closed his eyes. Marcy listened to his breathing evening out and his heart slowing down when she kissed his chest, reached over to turn the light off then settled against him and smiled.

Alec watched the nurse while she checked the heart monitor and wrote on the chart. She noticed the bored and tired look on his face as she gave him a smile then placed the chart in the holder at the foot of the bed and headed for the door. The door opened when Ellie led Fred and Tom in the room and the nurse looked from them to Alec then back and frowned.

"I'm sorry, but Mister Hardy can't have visitors right now. He's very tired," the nurse said and Alec snorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Mister Hardy can speak for himself. Let them in," he said as she looked at him and Ellie gave him a stern look. "What?"

"Be nice," she said as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Please let them stay," he said as the nurse nodded her head and left the room. Ellie, Tom and Fred walked to the bed when she picked Fred up and sat him on Alec' lap.

"I thought with all the excitement you had today that you'd be asleep," Ellie said, sitting on the edge of the bed and Tom sat on the chair.

"Aye, but I cannae sleep," Alec sighed.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well, I found out that Mister Campbell's boss like what we did the other day and offered me a job at being the Guv full time. The problem is I'm nae sure if that's a good idea."

"Considering one day on the show ended up with you in the hospital," Ellie said and he glanced over at her.

"Exactly, the good thing is I would have a place tae live because I would get your room."

"But that means you won't be going home with us," Tom said and Fred gave Alec a sad eyed look.

"And I would have tae get a new cardiologist. That won't be hard tae find, but what if I dinnae like him or his nurses? I like the doctor I have and his nurses, mostly Jenny, are painless and friendly."

"Lollipop," Fred said with a small smile.

"Aye, she gives me those sugar free lollipops you like. Then I was thinking that, if my superiors let me, I could come off retirement and do consulting work."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ellie said.

"But you could help Mom at the precinct," Tom said.

"Only if/when I go back to work," Ellie said.

"The thing is I hated living in Broadchurch," Alec sighed.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Too many bad memories," he said and Tom gave him a blank look.

"There're too many bad memories for us, too."

"Maybe we should go home and face them together," Ellie said.

"Aye, but I'd still have tae face the ones I have from what happened before I came tae Broadchurch,"

"What happened?" Tom asked

"He's talking about the Sandbrook murders."

"I remember you and…Dad…talking about them," Tom said then looked at Alec. "That was your case?"

"Aye, but I lost key evidence when my car was broken into," Alec said and Tom frowned.

"Why did you leave it in the car?"

"I went tae see someone before going tae the precinct. If I knew that my car was going tae be broken into, I would have taken the evidence with me."

"And they got mad at you because your car got broken into?"

"Aye, they got really mad. So mad that I had tae go into hiding and that's how I ended up in Broadchurch."

"If you hadn't then…then Dad wouldn't have gotten arrested."

"You don't know that," Ellie said then looked at Alec. "Do you remember our deal? You are not allowed to go back to Sandbrook until you are fully recovered and, let's face it, you're not."

"Aye, you're right," Alec said with a nod of his head.

"You are fully awake though," she said and he gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"You said that this was the first time you've felt alive since your surgery and you're right. You've been walking around like you were only half here. The first time I noticed you were fully waking up was when you ate the omelet that Marcy made you. I know I'm not that good of a cook, but I'm not terrible. I was getting scared that you'd make yourself sick from not eating. It wasn't until you told Peter off and we went to see what was going on that I saw the Alec Hardy I met four months ago. The only thing missing was you running ahead of me," she said as he thought for a few seconds and sighed.

"I cannae run yet," he said and she slightly smiled.

"You will someday." Ellie said when he yawned and she got up, picking Fred off his lap.

"Where are you going?"

"You're about to drop off. We'll come back tomorrow," she said then led Tom to the door and left the room. She stood in front of the door when she placed Fred on his feet and looked at Tom. "Look after your brother."

"Why?" Tom asked, taking Fred's hand.

"Just wait here," she said as she opened the door and went back in the room. Alec watched while Ellie walked to the wardrobe and removed his clothes, shoes and coat then headed for the door.

"Where are you going with those?" he asked as she opened the door and she gave him a smug look.

"This will make sure you stay put," she said then opened the door and left the room.

"Mum, why do you have Alec' stuff?" Tone asked.

"So he doesn't check himself out of the hospital," Ellie said then looked at the door. "He's done that before."

"Bad Awec," Fred said and Ellie smiled.

"Yep," Ellie said then led them down the hallway and softly smiled. Ellie adjusted her hold on Alec' clothes, coat and shoes when she turned to look back down the hallway and looked toward the door leading to Alec' room.

"Dumbo," she whispered as the lift doors opened and she walked inside. Pushing the button, she watched the lift doors closing and rolled her eyes, lightly shaking her head.

Alec couldn't believe Ellie had taken his clothes and shoes as he sighed and glared at the door. He was slightly shocked how well she knew him, but treating him like a child was out of line. He wasn't a child and he wasn't going to sign himself out.

"Dammit, you were and you know it," he said then sighed when he picked the teddy bear of the night table and held the teddy bear in his hands. Sighing, he placed the teddy bear against his chest while looking at the door and blinked his eyes.

"Bitch," he said as he closed his eyes while a smile spread across his face and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
